


The Heart of a Dragon Tamer: Time Stamps

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Dragon Tamer Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Bottom Harry Potter, Brat, Bratting, Chastity Belts, Consensual Non-Consent, Domestic Discipline, Dragons, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, No "Doms" here ;), Non-con themes, OTK, One Big Happy Family, Other, Polyarmory, Possessive Behavior, Provider mentality, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slash, Some Drarry, Spanking, TPE, Top Charlie Weasley, Tops and Brats, bare bottom spankings, cultural chastity, dragon lore, dragon magic, dragon tamers, dragon taming, family times, non-canon, spanking of children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Time Stamps from the Dragon Tamer Verse.These will be out of sequence. I will be jumping around in time, going with the flow of my muse for these.
Relationships: Draco/Noah/Elton, Gideon/Clinton Jr., Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily/Abraxas, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Dragon Tamer Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673815
Comments: 144
Kudos: 117
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. Gideon's Mate (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 23, 2020  
> _______________
> 
> No one will probably read this. I’m sorry it’s not what people want. 😔 I know people want Sigma, and Finding Sammy, and others. I do too dammit! But this is what came. I’ve got at least three chapters of it. 
> 
> To warn you, this first set of time stamp chapters is about OCs *winces*, it has a lot about their children. But it made me so happy to write and I just needed this right now. 
> 
> I am only posting this, because it made me so happy. I thought, maybe even one of you would enjoy 🤗
> 
> I also have one more chapter in the Little Adventures story, almost ready to post. 
> 
> Wish me luck, Mock has to attempt to get some kind of social assistance today. 🤦🏽♀️ I am self-employed and not eligible for Employment Insurance. We will see how this goes 🤞🤞🤞
> 
> Love you all <3

Gideon was standing by a tree, watching Clinton. He felt creepy, he knew it _was creepy_ , but could he stop? No, he couldn’t. Especially when Clinton was so beautiful. He was the perfect mix of his parents. As a child he took after his daddy, and still had his blonde hair that was a tad big shaggy rather than Malfoy straight, which his father was always after him because of it. He had grown into his Malfoy heritage some though, with his grey eyes like Grampa Lucius and the same snarky disposition. He was thin – the perfect size for throwing over a shoulder and dragging off – with lithe dancer’s muscles and always poise in a way that could label him as the perfect Malfoy, marked by his patrician nose.

The combination of cowboy and posh wizard was striking. Especially when you expected a deep southern accent, but got a British one.

Gideon didn’t like him so close to the water’s edge as he was. Clinton was hopeless at all things water, which was odd because when he danced, he cut through the air with such certainty, you’d think he could do anything movement. Couldn’t figure out swimming for the life of him though; Gideon had to save him once when they were much younger, and he’d never been able to shake it.

Clinton reached down to swish his hand through the water, and every corner of Gideon’s body tensed. Is this what Father felt like with Daddy? Father had tried to explain it to him once, when Gideon asked about dragon tamer mates. “You’ll feel like they’re always falling to their death and only you can catch them. It’s hard to keep it reigned in. I’m lucky with your dad in that I don’t have to much, he likes being caught, but there are times I have to bite my tongue real hard, lest I’m forced to sleep on the couch.” Father smiled, and then he got serious. “But other times, Dad knows he’s got to yield to me. It’s the contract you get into when you’re with a dragon tamer. I don’t know that it’s a fair one, but it’s the way it is.”

Gideon understood Father’s words in his heart, his dragon heart. He’d known something about what he felt for Clinton, since he could first remember understanding such things, but he kept it to himself. Oh, he’s sure Father knew, but he hadn’t mentioned it out loud. When you were young, it was easier for a dragon tamer to deny, since it was mostly feelings of protection. As they grew, Gideon was drawn to Clinton like a bee to honey. It was harder not to stare at him and watch him. Gideon attended as many of his dance recitals as he could. It was something he could get away with. The invitation was extended family-wide, in other words to both the Prince-Weasley and Malfoy-Eastcastle families, and people could come or not based on availability.

Unfortunately, Gideon wasn’t Clinton’s favorite, and was mostly annoyed with him. Gideon supposed he’d be annoyed with him too if he had to deal with such an overbearing ox. Gideon couldn’t help it sometimes and he knew he was hard on Clinton. He had no idea how Father did it, especially when Dad was pure trouble sometimes. Though speaking of Dad, he should probably have him sew his finger back on before he got what for. But first things first. He strode over to Clinton his beautiful dancer, nearly scaring him half to death. Clinton scowled his Malfoy scowl. “Oh, it’s you. What am I banned from this time?”

“Do you _have_ to play so close to the water? You know you can’t swim.”

“You play with dragons.”

“That’s different.”

“You’re right, it’s far more dangerous. Good Merlin, Gid. Are you missing your finger?”

That made the dragon tamer self-conscious. He’d made Clinton unhappy and that sat horribly in his dragon heart. Unfortunately, it came out as anger. “It’s not a big deal. Dad will sew it back on.”

“If you get there in time. Go now.”

He really didn’t like being bossed around, _especially_ by Clinton. Alpha dragons did not take kindly to such things. “Only if you come away from the water. I’ll not have you fall in the moment I turn my back.”

“Ugh, fine.” He stood. “Well? You going?”

“I’m going.” _But not without you._ He reached out to take Clinton’s wrist, and dragged him up to the house, squealing.

“Hey! I was, let me go you brute!”

“I’ll do no such thing.” But when they got to the house, he did let go of Clint’s wrist. Clinton was an angry bird about to peck his head off. Gideon didn’t back down. “I’d best not catch you near the water like that again.”

Clinton crossed his arms, puffing his strong dancer’s chest up. “Or what?”

They don’t get to finish their argument, besides he knew ‘or what’. Dad’s suddenly at the door, his long Prince hair loose and flowing over his shoulders. “Gideon _Charles_ Weasley, are you missing a finger?”

“Well yeah, but—”

“—in the house right now, young man.”

How embarrassing, but he’s got no one to blame except himself. Everyone knew Dad didn’t like his growing collection of dragon tamers toting appendages home. They’d been strictly instructed to go to the hospital, or you get what you get from him and, as Father always says, “Dad may not be a Tamer like us, but he’s a force to be reckoned with.” Lily was not officially Tamer Prince-Weasley yet, but she would be, and even though it’s only her first year, she had come home with many dragon-related injuries.

Clinton’s smirking at him.

“We’re not finished,” Gideon warned him.

“Oh, but we are.”

“You fucking br—”

“ _Gideon_ ,” Father poked out from his workshop. “In the house, please.”

“But—”

“—I will talk to Clinton.” Father looked at him meaningfully, able to devise what was going on miles away.

Gideon headed in the house ready to be told off by Dad. “Where is it?” he said looking vivid green eyes straight into his soul.

He pulled it out of his trouser pocket, wrapped in cloth. “I protected it like you showed.” All the Prince-Weasley children learned healing spells from Daddy.

“That’s not the rule. I can’t spank your father, but I can spank you.” He snatched the finger away. “Next time, you go to hospital.”

He’d like to say ‘yes, sir’ like he’s supposed to, but it _felt_ so wrong. Gideon didn’t know how to explain it. “But Dad, you’re the best healer there is. Why would I wait in line when I can have you?”

“Merlin, spare me. Just like your father you are. Neither of you have waited in line for me a day in your lives.”

And it would stay that way if they could help it. “Sorry Dad, you’re stuck with us.”

“Don’t I know it.” Dad had his bag out and Gideon sat at the kitchen table.

Father came striding in. “What the bleedin’ hell is going on?”

“ _Your_ son’s lost his finger and he didn’t go to hospital,” Dad said for him.

Gid winced to Father, but he knew Father would understand. “Why does it sound like I’m in trouble?”

“Because he’s just like you.”

“Ow!” Gideon said.

“See?” Dad said.

Father waited until Dad’s back to working on him before he laughed quietly. “What happened with Clinton?” Gideon asked. It’s all he can think about.

“Yeah, you and I need to chat about that.”

“Char?” Dad asks looking up from his finger mending task momentarily.

“We have a situation with Clint and Gid.”

Dad got it right away. “Oh. Oh honey,” Dad said. “That’s wonderful. You’re finally going to tell him then?”

“Wonderful? This is terrible.” Gideon hid in his good hand. “It feels like my heart is going to break in half and he won’t listen to a damn thing I say, which makes it hurt worse.”

“Is that what you feel, Charlie?” Dad said adding a few spells to his handiwork. “You never told me that.”

“You know my dragon heart aches for you, _Draga_ ,” Father said. “Our son is just better at describing it than I am. Clinton is waiting on the porch for you, Gid. I want a word with you first. I’ll wait for you on the back porch.”

“Yes, sir.”

Father strode out, forever looking like he’s on a mission. His large muscles tightened and flexed as he walked. “Wait a sec, you said finally going to tell him – that mean you knew?”

“It wasn’t hard to notice, you’re at more of his dance recitals than most of us.” 

Maybe he’d been more obvious than he thought. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, Dad.”

“I know you didn’t. It’s not something you can help.”

“Clinton isn’t fond of me.” One of the first things you learned as a dragon tamer, was how to read body language. He wasn’t as good as Father, but with practice he would be. Clinton’s body language always spoke of annoyance.

“Don’t be fooled by a Malfoy. They are good at hiding body language.”

“But—”

“—Malfoy tell, watch how many times they touch their hair in some way. They can’t help themselves.”

Gideon thought about that as his baby sister came barreling at him. “Giddy, _Giddy_!”

She was only two and a half, but Molly had nine older siblings, and had learned how to talk well for her age. Molly jumped into his lap as Dad finished up. “Where’s Septimus?”

The two were usually attached at the hip. “Wif, Jon-than. You can play?”

“Oh, me darling. I can if you give me a bit of time.” Gideon was Molly’s favorite person after Papa. Papa was hard to beat though.

Dad finished his finger, wrapping it with gauze. “You be careful with that,” Dad warned.

“I will.”

“Let me see the rest of you.”

“It’s just a few bruises and a small burn, nothing I can’t—”

“Jacket and shirt off, now Gid.” Dad wasn’t relenting. Gideon did as instructed, having to sit Molly on the table, which she quite enjoyed. She was fascinated watching her big brother get patched up. Father was sure she had dragon magic and then that would make four of them with Trenton, so far. “Just a small burn?”

He shrugged. It was to him. “Dad?” he asked as he was being patched up. “Do you think Grampa Sev is going to approve of such a thing?”

Gideon was the Prince heir. A role he took seriously. There were different rules for him than there were for the rest of his siblings. He knew Father would approve, because he knew how these things went, and that Dad approved of anyone that made Gideon happy, or happily miserable as the case was currently, but Grampa Sev was another matter. Gideon knew Grampa would want his happiness too, but there were other factors to consider. There was also Granddaddy Clinton. Clinton Jr was a favorite of his, and Granddaddy Clinton was particular about such things. Gideon got on with him well. Even though they weren’t blood related, Gideon had always felt he was his granddaddy too. There were lots of family events spent with their non-blood family; they considered themselves, one big happy family.

On the bright side, Clint wasn’t Lucius Jr. That poor bloke had it worse than Gid did, being heir. Grampa Lucius was almost, as particular about such things as Granddaddy Clint. Uncle Draco was less so, but Uncle Noah was apt to heed both Grandfathers, and so Luc had a bit of a time of it. Not that it stopped him doing things, he just had to be more covert than Gideon ever had to with things.

This for instance, that he could talk so freely about his unrelenting feelings for Clinton to his parents was a luxury Lucius wouldn’t have. If he told anyone who he’d been fraternizing with, there would be a world-class uproar and he’d be restricted going anywhere for weeks.

”I think it’s all going to be fine,” Dad said.

When Dad finished with him, Gideon had a gauze wrapped around his torso, and he’d used several spells, plus made him drink a pain reliever potion. Finally, he released Gideon, and he could redress.

“All right little miss, you come with Daddy. Gid has to talk with Papa.” Dad took the little red-haired blighter and Gideon remembered he was getting closer to facing Clinton after his dragon tamer production. _Damn my dragon blood sometimes._

He hoped Father had something to offer him. “How did it go with Kah, today?” Father asked him hearing his approach. Father was leaned up against the backporch balcony looking out at the large yard.

The yard was uncharacteristically empty, which meant most of the humans who inhabited the house must be way upstairs in the games room, or over at the Malfoy-Eastcastle house. All the children spent a lot of time between the two. There were now nineteen of them with brand new little Marshall from the Malfoy-Eastcastle side. And who knows, there could be more still. Gid’s parents seemed in no hurry to stop building the family.

“Good other than the finger. Bit tired though. She’s a tough one.”

“Ah, that’ll do it,” Father said. “I suggest you walk Clinton home rather than apparate him there. Will give you an excuse to be near him longer.”

“How did you know I’d be taking him home?” Gideon squinted at his father who often seemed like a mind reader.

“Experience.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

Father takes a breath, Gid gets the impression he’s not sure how to put words to the thing in his mind. “It’s time you tell him.”

Gideon winced. “Isn’t he too young?”

“You are only four years apart – Dad and I are eight – and he’s old enough for dating. I know Uncle Noah hasn’t allowed him thus, but you’re a different circumstance, and he will allow you.”

Father was so confident, it made Gideon bold. Except, “I’m not sure he’s all the fond of me.”

Father smiled. “He is. The boy can’t stop touching his hair around you. Classic Malfoy tell.”

“How does everyone know this, but me?”

“Took me awhile to figure out too, but once you know, it’s obvious.”

“Is there a way to make it stop?” he said, referring to the unrelenting pain in his chest.

Father laughed. “Sorry my boy. Not a one. We must learn to bear it.”

“What kind of help is that?”

“No help at all.”

“But I ache, with no end in sight. He’s pissed at me.” In fact, Clinton was probably sitting on the porch swing, plotting his death right now.

“You’ll need to do what you’d do with any dragon. Tame him.”

“What are you telling him, Charles Weasley?” Dad says, carting with him a sleepy looking Molly. She was sweetly sucking her soother, her Weasley-red hair a bit of a mess. Her head was on Daddy’s shoulder, her eyes starting to droop.

“About how easy it was to tame you to do all my bidding,” Papa said taking the current Weasley baby from him.

Dad looks to the sky. “Merlin. I remember that. Did he tell you what he did to me, Gid? The nerve.”

“You loved every minute, Potter,” Father said pulling him in for a kiss, one that made Dad smile ear to ear. It was easy to see that despite Dad’s words; he was still and forever smitten with his dragon tamer. “And then I spanked the life out of him, and he was mine forever.”

Dad laughed. “You’d better go take the fuming Malfoy home, Gid. Could you collect people for me? We’re going to attempt to have dinner together. See if either Grampa, or both will join.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gideon strode out to the front porch feeling a bit nervous, but it was all gone when he watched Clinton fall, with nothing he could do about it. Fast as Gideon was, the fall was already in motion and Clinton was on his arse. His jacket was on the porch swing, his boots tucked under, he had been practicing some jumpy, spinning-in-air dance move and he landed wrong. Gideon raced over. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” Clinton said annoyed holding his left foot.

“Let me see it.”

Clinton stared at him the longest time, then moved his hair behind his ear – did he just? Yeah he did – but deepened his scowl. “Fine, but I warn you, my feet aren’t pretty. They’re dancer’s feet and beat to shite.”

Clint wasn’t kidding. They resembled what Gideon’s body did right now from taming dragons. “These are terrible. What were you doing? Do you have to dance out here in your bare feet?”

“I don’t see what concern it is of yours, Gideon,” he said smirking _and_ once again was touching his hair, this time running a few fingers through it. Oh. _Oooooh._ Was he flirting, maybe? “And it’s called a _tour en l’air_. I got bored sitting, waiting for you.”

Gideon cupped Clinton’s mangled, bleeding dancer’s foot in both his large hands allowing his dragon energy to soothe it. “Why did you wait?”

“Because Uncle Charlie told me I had to. Scorp has already been by to tell me we’re having dinner soon, so if we could finish whatever _this_ is, I’d appreciate it.”

Clinton was adorable when he got cross. “Right. How’s the foot?”

“It’s fine. Mostly. Maybe a healing spell right there if you don’t mind? Not too much though, it’s worse dancing when my feet are fresh.”

Gideon nodded, and pulled out his wand to perform a healing spell Dad taught him. “Put your boots and jacket back on. I’m walking you home.”

“Have you always been this bossy?” Clinton said, but for once, doing as bid by Gideon.

“I have.”

“Why are we walking?” Clinton asked when they were on their way. Clinton did not have his apparition license yet, he wouldn’t get it until next year, but Gideon had and could simply apparate them both.

“Because I said we are, besides, isn’t it a lovely day?”

Clinton twisted his lips but shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and followed. It wasn’t a long walk, but it was some distance across the sanctuary. Uncle Draco had insisted on lots of space around their home. “You’re pathetic,” Clinton stated.

Gideon really was. He didn’t answer.

“You’re still not going to say anything, aren’t you?”

Thing was, Gideon didn’t know what to say. He was a man of actions and he spoke through them. Words not so much, just like Father. “No. Not so much.”

They walked some more. “But you’re cross at me. I’d like you, not to be,” Clinton said.

“This is easily remedied by you not mucking about near water. Problem solved.”

“I’m just supposed to do as you say, that it?”

“Yes.”

“Giiid,” he whined. “You’re being totally unreasonable.”

Gideon stopped. “You don’t think I know that? I’m sorry, but it’s the way it is.” He continued back walking. They were quiet until they reached the house. Gideon felt like a heel knowing Clinton was somewhat upset with him, while Gideon still held a bit of annoyance at Clint. What was the point arguing further though? Gideon wouldn’t have him falling in and drowning; there would be no talking him out of that. Anything more was wasted arguing.

When they got to house, Clinton stormed away, and Gideon let him go. He deserved that for being a coward. He found Lily with the Grampas and Brax having tea. Lily had grown into her dragon tamer heritage. The once thin girl, was laden with large muscles now, huge delts framed her neck, and enormous quads flexing down her legs. Even with all the muscle, she held a feminine grace. The combination made her exquisite and deadly. Her flaming red, Weasley hair whipped when she moved, and everyone at the table was enraptured by whatever she was telling them. “Hello all,” Gideon said.

“Gid,” Grampa Sev said. “You come for tea?”

“I’ve come to collect Prince-Weasley creatures. Dad wants a family dinner, he’s extended the invite to the pair of you.”

“I see. What do you think, Luci-Lu, dinner with manic Weasley creatures, or white-haired snakes?”

Grampa Lu laughed. “Whichever, but Sev, I did promise a certain little girl I’d be here to put her to bed.”

“Okay then. We’ll both come.”

“Do you know how many are here?” Gideon asked.

“Arthur is here with Junior, and Trenton with Leith somewhere,” Grampa Lu told him.

Great. Trenton and Leith could be anywhere, and no his bad mood over Clinton had not evaporated.

“Oh, and we brought Grace and Claire with us, who took off with Archie somewhere. My guess is the playroom,” Grampa Sev said. “We’ll grab them and take them with us.”

“And I’ll hunt for Trenton,” Lily said. Gideon could tell she knew something was off with him. “Grab Arthur.”

Gideon did head off in the direction of Lucius’s room, but as he went up the stairs, he could hear noises coming from the direction of the library, like maybe someone was struggling. He went into help. “Oh, Merlin!” Gideon said, turning his eyes away from his half-dressed brother and an even less dressed Lucius. “What are you two doing?”

“Fuck.” They both scrambled for their clothes and began dressing quickly.

“Please don’t say anything,” Lucius began. “We just… we didn’t plan it. It just happened. One-time thing.”

His brother didn’t look pleased with that news and was quiet as he pulled up his trousers.

“Gid, say you’ll keep quiet about this. You know what will happen and each of the ways the adults will kill me if they find out.”

Gideon did, but he couldn’t hold a secret like this. “You know I can’t.”

“Look, it won’t happen again,” Arthur said, and Gideon got the impression he meant it.

“Everyone is going to have kittens you two. How could you do this?” Gideon ran a hand through his hair frustrated, which was why he noticed when Lucius did it and stared at his tall, strong, younger brother.

Merlin. It was worse than he thought. Was Lucius in love with Arthur? He couldn’t be. Lucius probably already had some arranged marriage he was locked into. The parents hadn’t said yet, but Gideon wouldn’t put it past them all. Malfoy _and_ Eastcastle heritage was strongly for it.

“We’re sorry, Gid,” Lucius said.

Lucius was two years older than Gideon, but he usually felt like a younger ‘brother’, cousin, whatever they were. “Look, we’ll deal with this later. For now, Arthur, get home. We’re having dinner.”

Arthur nodded and Gideon left them. This was the icing on the cake for him. His sharp dragon tamer boots clicked along the floor as he walked out, but he was stopped by someone calling after him. “Gideon! _Weasley_!”

 _Clinton._ Gideon turned around, fire blazing through him. “What?”

Clinton took a brave, breath. “I’m still cross at you for Nicholas.”

“Nicholas? My high school boyfriend?” Gideon hadn’t dated much, but once Father had permitted Lily to date Abraxas, he’d asked if that might be all right for him too. Even though Lily was younger, she began dating before him – her mate happened to be the same age as her – but anyway, Gideon had always been far more interested in dragons than anything else. He hadn’t given much thought to dating until Lily had. “You were twelve.”

“I know, but you’re supposed to be mine, aren’t you?”

Gideon’s heart caught in his throat. He had never said as much to Clinton, yet he knew. “Yes. Well, could you stop being cross at me about that?”

“Only if you stop being cross at me for today.”

“You haven’t promised to stay away from large bodies of water, as I’ve asked.”

“You demanded, but I should think that it goes without saying that I will.”

Gideon was confused. “Why would it go without saying?”

Clinton did it again, ran a hand through his Malfoy hair. “I always do what you tell me.”

“You do not.”

“Well, not when I’m put out with you, or being a fucking brat, but the important things. Always.”

Gideon squinted at him. “Like what?”

“Like when I showed up to see Jonathan late last summer and you went off at me walking over in the dark, alone. I haven’t since.”

Gideon thought about it. No, he hadn’t. “What else?” Gideon very much liked this topic. It was soothing him; calming him down.

“You didn’t like that my dance schedule left little room for anything else.”

“I said that?”

Clinton whacked him. “You know you did. Several times. I’ve made as many adjustments as I could to appease you. I figured I had since you’d stopped griping about it.”

He might remember that. And yes, that was why he’d stopped griping. “I don’t like what it does to your feet.”

“Too bad. Nothing I can do about that. You’re going to have to live with it.”

Gideon knew that he would. It wouldn’t be easy, his dragon heart would tug at him fiercely, but he could find a way for that much.

“Besides, I have to live with this,” Clinton said, picking up the hand that had been missing the finger earlier. “And whatever else I can’t see I can guess is there.”

“All right, point you.” Gideon hoped Clinton would keep holding his hand, but he let go of it.

“Come watch me dance tomorrow night?”

Gideon nodded. He’d been planning on it anyway. “Your wish is my command, love.”

Clinton blushed, and bit his lip, _and_ pushed his hair back. “You’re so not fair.”

“Never said I was, but what about this time?”

“You make me a tad speechless and I’m not used to that. Do you know how hard it was to come out here?”

Right. Clinton had been brave approaching Gideon like this, it was time for Gideon to step up. It was easier with fire-breathing dragons though, right now he was out of his element. “I kind of enjoy making you speechless.” Gideon took Clinton’s hand. “Thank you for coming out here. I feel a world better. If it helps, you make me speechless too.”

Clinton rolls his eyes. “Merlin help us then. You’re already taciturn as it is.”

“I’m a dragon tamer, I’ll have you know. We don’t need words.”

“All right then dragon tamer. We okay?”

Gideon wanted to kiss him so badly, but it wasn’t the right time. Gideon might be twenty and allowed to date as he pleased for the most part, but Clinton was still sixteen and he would have to talk to Uncle Noah first. Probably after the Arthur, Lucius thing was sorted. _Merlin._

“Good. I have to go practice.” 

Gideon winced without meaning to. He was going to practice on his torn-up feet. “Not for too long.” 

“Not for too long,” he agreed. 

Gideon squeezed his hand and let it go. “Tomorrow night then?” 

“Or you could come back after dinner.” Again, with the touching of the hair. Dad was right about Malfoys – how had he missed it before? Right, he’d been too distracted worrying over him. 

“I don’t think so tiny dancer.” Clinton pouted, and it nearly broke Gideon, but it was his role to do what the right thing for the situation would be. “Besides, I’ve got to help out at home. Behave yourself.” 

Clinton nodded. “Night, Gid.” 


	2. Gideon's Mate (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 23, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> Pure Mock indulgence here. *rolls around in it*
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up later, still finishing it. But it's flowing like water.
> 
> What I am enjoying is the Dragon Tamer's point of view. Gideon is much like Charlie with some differences. 
> 
> This will jump into a storyline that will involve the adults ;)

Gideon strode in the door feeling on air, until he saw his brother who pulled him aside. “Gid, please. I know what I’m asking here, you know I would normally do the same thing, but _please_. It was a big fucking mistake.”

Gideon took stock of his brother. He may have been adopted, but he was no less his brother than any other of his brothers. They were also incredibly close. No, this situation was not the best example of how close they were, but they were. It gutted Gideon to think about having to tell their parents about something that was distressing him so, but it wasn’t in Gideon to keep something like this from them. “I’m in a position here, Arthur, and you know it.” Gideon had a role as Arthur’s older brother and as future family heir after Dad. He was meant to exercise responsibility, sometime that meant he couldn’t be a friend.

Sure, when they were kids, Gid would participate in small bits of mischief, like not ratting anyone out who stole more cookies than had been allotted from the cookie jar, but that stuff was normal child’s play, this was much bigger.

“I know and I’m fucking sorry, but Gid, we’re not even speaking to each other now. It’s totally over.”

Gideon crossed his arms over his chest and by the response he got from Arthur, he was certain he was doing an apt impression of Father. “How can it suddenly be over? I watched you both, and I don’t mean the canoodling parts. You’re in love with him as much as he is you.”

He didn’t deny it. “Well I’ll get over the Malfoy prat. Believe me.”

“I have to think this over, but I make no promises. For now, stay away from him.”

“I fully intend to.”

Gideon knew Arthur was only talking like this because of the fight they must have had, but he would take it for now.

Dinner wasn’t as chaotic as you’d think it would be. Father was good at keeping the house in line when necessary, and the older children helped. “We heard the news, Gideon,” Grampa Severus said. “We both approve, but you should chat with Uncle Noah, we know he’ll be thrilled, as will Uncle Draco and Uncle Elton, but Noah will need to clear it through Clinton, considering the seriousness.”

Right. The seriousness. He was the heir, and Clinton Jr. was clearly his mate in the bizarre dragon world of how things worked. This would eventually mean a marriage contract. Dating your mate, wasn’t the same as dating just anyone. Gideon had a ways to go before he turned twenty-five anyway, which was the age of majority and when Princes were allowed to marry, when he would _have_ to marry.

Currently, he wasn’t even allowed to move out of the house, which Gideon suspected had more to do with Dad than Father. Father had been living on his own a long time before twenty-five, but Gramma and Grampa Weasley were far more lenient than Grampa Severus ever had or would be. However, his parents liked to keep a united front on things, and they were so good at it, it was hard to know which parent any particular rule had come from at times. Father wasn’t always as lenient as his parents. Honestly, he was rather strict.

Thankfully, they lived at the dragon sanctuary, and having to live at home did not interfere with his dragon taming desires.

“I was planning on it, sir. I needed to make sure Clinton found me suitable.”

“Does he?” Grampa Severus asked, taking a sip of wine.

Gideon felt himself turn several shades of pink. “He does.”

“Good, so I suppose that means he’s forgiven you about Nicholas?”

“Did everyone know about that, but me?”

Various members of the table nodded and hummed agreement. “You’ve been distracted, son,” Father said. “A good lesson for you.”

Gideon nodded a bit chagrined. He didn’t like to miss the obvious.

After dinner, he made true on his promise to little Molly to play, with the twins and Severus joining them. He put them all to bed, and planned to hit the hay for the night himself – tomorrow would be another long day dragon taming and to watch his beautiful dancer.

On his way to bed, he stopped to check in on Arthur, who now also had his own room. They used to share and they both had enjoyed the experience, except for the few times they fought when they were little. “Art?”

“Hey Gid.”

Gideon felt a tad guilty being so happy about Clinton with his brother so miserable. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course. I think congratulations are in order. It’s about time.”

Okay, so about _everyone_ knew. “I wish people wouldn’t congratulate me yet. I think in the excitement everyone’s forgotten that Clinton is a favorite of Granddaddy Clint’s.”

“He adores you, me on the other hand, I’ll never be good enough for Lucius. There’s no way anyone will approve of me marrying him. I’ll never make Malfoy-Eastcastle level money.”

“That’s not a requirement.”

“No, but it’s desired.”

“Is that the real reason you’re no longer pursuing Lucius?”

“That and he’s a fucking prat. I hate him.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention about Clinton. I kept it to myself really, or I tried, everyone seems to know.”

Arthur smiled. “It’s only us who know you so well who suspected anything at all. You’ve always been rather protective of him. It’s hard to help when it’s your mate.” Arthur may not be a dragon tamer, but he grew up in a dragon tamer home, and came to understand such things well.

“There a reason you didn’t tell me about Lucius?”

“I really hadn’t planned on doing anything about it ever. Not to mention, I convinced myself it was a crush that would go away. I’m still not sure it isn’t. It’s hard hiding it from Father.”

“Yet somehow you have.” If Father suspected anything, he would have said something to Arthur.

“I know you’re right, and I know that look, but Gid, I’m not even afraid of the trouble I’ll get into, they’re not going to let me see him anymore. No one’s going to be congratulating us. And as I thought about it, this may even cause trouble for you and Clint, which would make it all so much worse. There will be a family feud, and we’ll all be separated from each other. The Montagues and the Capulets.”

“Now you’re going ‘round the twist. It’s not going to be great, but it’s not going to be that bad. You need to talk to Papa and Daddy.”

“Yeah, I know. Can I just have, a bit of time, to sort it out in my head?”

“That brother, I can do.”

~**~

Gideon felt like he should bring something to the performance, but flowers seemed too romantic when he hadn’t even talked to Uncle Noah yet, even if they were the standard after the show gift. He knew chocolates were a bad idea, or anything of the sort. Clinton was strict about his diet, to keep his dancer’s body.

He consulted with Dad. “Why don’t you take him for one of those protein smoothie things he loves after?”

“Brilliant! Thanks, Dad.”

“Out of burning curiosity, what did your father suggest?”

“Baby dragon.”

That made Dad laugh. “Of course, he did. At least you had the good sense not to do such a thing – Uncle Draco would have kittens.”

Gideon doesn’t mention he was going to resort to the idea if Dad didn’t have one.

Gideon apparated to the recital hall. Clinton had a lot of dance things, and Gideon’d been to as many as he could get to. But there were a lot, so while someone was always there, not everyone went; not everyone could fit anyway. In an odd turn of events, it’s only him and Lucius Jr. He’s in a terrible mood. “Oh hey, Gid. You rat us out yet?”

Lucius was a bratty, snarky thing. “I’ve given Arthur time to tell our parents himself. I think that’s the best solution. You should tell your parents too.”

“You have no idea what it’s like for me. You have it easy with Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie.”

Gideon wouldn’t use the word _easy_ , but yeah, his parents while strict, we’re pretty fucking great. This was not to say Uncles Draco, Noah, and Elton weren’t, but Lucius did have a lot of added pressure and rules to contend with. It had a lot to do with Granddaddy Clint. For Gideon though, it was simple. “Do you love my brother?”

“Why? What did he say about me?”

Oh right, the two were still fighting. Thankfully their conversation was broken up by the curtains opening. Clinton was exquisite, and once again stole the show – if you wanted Gideon’s opinion. He told a story with his body, what he was saying an extension of his movements. His hair was gelled back, and Gideon could see every muscle in his lithe body. He started to get a bit uncomfortable.

When the show was over, Gideon invited Lucius for a smoothie with them, but he declined. “I’m going to go home and wallow.”

“Because that does a lot of good.”

“Even Uncle Charlie says I get three days. When you’re about to meet your doom, then we’ll see.” He stormed off.

“Merlin.”

“You’re taking me somewhere?” Clinton said walking up, his dance bag slung over his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. Protein smoothie?”

A smirky smile spread on his face and he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. _Perfect._

“Allow me to take that,” Gideon said knowing Malfoys liked being treated like royalty. Clinton let him and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gideon apparated them to a place in Wizarding Romania he knew Clinton liked.

When they were seated with smoothies, Gideon said, “you were magnificent.”

“I know.”

“Spoken like a true, Malfoy.” Gideon laughed.

“So, why’s my brother more morose than usual?”

“He’s in love.”

“Oh yeah. That’s a problem for him.” He didn’t question it further. “How’s your dragon?”

“Well, this one’s not mine yet, but look,” he wiggled his fingers. “All my limbs intact.”

Gideon spent the next thirty minutes answering all Clinton’s questions about Kah. “Father’s my second when I next go out about a week, or so from now. I’m sure to make the bond with his guidance. I have a question for you now, does it hurt when you dance?”

He smiled. “It can burn when you get tired, and my feet, but I find I usually don’t think about it when I’m on stage. Practice can be hard, but I love it probably as much as you love dragons.”

It was Gideon’s turn to listen to Clinton for a bit, and then Gideon deemed it time to go home. “I want to talk to Uncle Noah,” he explained.

“I should um, I should go soak in the bath,” Clinton said, when they were in front of Clint’s house.

“You’re shy,” Gideon figured out.

That brought out some of the brat he’d missed a bit tonight. Clinton squeezed his hands into fists, at being called shy. “Well, I’ve never had a … someone who I knew Daddy would say yes to. If you’ll remember, Daddy is super conservative. He doesn’t really allow us to date. He let Braxie because it was Lily.”

“I see. That the only reason you’re paying any attention to me?” Gideon teased.

“There’s also the fact I’m way down on the list of becoming heir. No one will care if date a dragon tamer.” He smirked and Gideon knew he was teasing back.

“Date? I intend to marry you. Dragon tamers don’t just date their mates.”

“Merlin! We haven’t been on a date and you bring up marriage? Should we start naming our children too?”

“You don’t want to marry me?”

“I didn’t say that. Go. Go inside and talk to Daddy,” Clint said attempting to turn him and push him in the house.

Gideon knew he was like pushing stone. “I hear a bunch of sassiness. I have half a mind to take you over my knee.”

Clinton bit his lip to hold back a laugh. “Fine stay here then, I’m going to soak.”

Clinton disappeared up the stairs and Gideon headed in search of Uncle Noah. First, he encountered Uncle Draco. Uncle Draco had baby Marshall and was rocking him, feeding him a bottle. He was nearing three months old; this house had been busy with the newborn. Uncle Draco looked tired.

“Hey Uncle Dray. Have you seen Uncle Noah?”

“He was just putting the mini-Wendy to bed, he should be about done. Heard the news from Harry though, we’re thrilled,” he said.

Well, that made it easy. Gideon waited in the living room; Noah came down smiling. “There he is, I’ve been expecting you. There’s no one better for my Clinty.” It couldn’t be that easy could it? “I just have to run it by Daddy. Then we can go over the rules.”

“Yes, sir. Sir? Did Father talk to you, or Dad?”

“Both. They came by earlier tonight. You’re good. I understand you’ll want to marry him someday. Like I said no one better. Let’s get it all figured out.”

~**~

But as it turned out, there was a bit of a hitch. Granddaddy Clinton was only willing to concede if the marriage contract was written up now. “But you’re not twenty-five, Gid,” Uncle Noah said. “It would be a meeting with only your father, myself, and my daddy. You won’t get any say. ”

It was an easy decision for Gideon. He knew Father would choose well for him. The worst they might run into would be similar instructions for their first born from Granddaddy Clint. But even with that, Father was a force and a formidable negotiator and it would be something manageable if not optimal.

His only hesitation was Clinton. He kept going back to their conversation the other night. He was sure Clinton was teasing him then, but it reminded Gideon he didn’t really know if Clinton knew the true gravity of being mate to a dragon tamer. Gideon had no choice in the matter. His dragon heart had chosen for him. While Gideon would do everything, he could to convince Clinton he was the one, truly Clinton could still walk away at this point, he didn’t _have_ to engage.

It also haunted Gideon a bit that Clinton had never got the chance to be with anyone else. Both had grown up surrounded by polyamory and Gideon saw the benefit in it. He also understood it was either something you were, or something you weren’t. However, within that there was a bit of a spectrum. Gideon had always known where he sat. He was okay either way, but what about Clinton? Maybe they should wait until he’d got some experience and could learn these things about himself?

He said as much to Uncle Noah and then went to Clinton to tell him the good news. They would have to wait, but the contract would be approved eventually, and Clinton could enjoy himself until then. It was going to be hard for Gideon, because a dragon tamer had to have their mates obey them, and they had to be near them, it was the way of the world, but maybe something could be worked out.

Clinton was not happy with the news. In fact, he was so unhappy, Gideon didn’t know the proper word in the English language to describe just how furious Clinton was with him. “You dragon taming idiot!’

“Hey, watch it.”

But when the beautiful dancer, _his_ beautiful dancer threw himself down on his bed and began sobbing into his pillow, Gideon was at a loss for what to do. He began running on instinct at that point. He sat beside Clinton on the bed and slowly put a hand on one of his strong dancer’s legs. “Me darling, I’m sorry. Will you come here?”

Clinton did, but now Gideon just had an armful of crying Clinton he didn’t know what to do with. “Will you have mercy on brute and a fiend?”

That got a laugh and Gideon became hopeful. “Are all dragon tamers, so hopeless in love? Your father seems to have figured it out.”

“Ah, but he’s had years of practice and Daddy teachin’ him. We’re pretty hopeless at first, because our hearts are so wild about our mates.”

Clinton sniffled a sniff that was laden with Malfoy _and_ Eastcastle know how. “Then I shall have to teach you,” he said.

“I surrender to your capable tutelage, love.”

Clinton sat up. “I think it’s time I told you something.”

“Oh?”

“I was most mad about Nicholas, because I didn’t want you to have anyone else but me. I know that’s stupid. But I’ve also been around dragon tamers long enough to gain an understanding of them most don’t get. I knew when I was old enough to understand I would be your mate. I noticed you were overprotective of me in particular. In addition to the general understanding one can get from experience, I asked Uncle Harry questions, general ones, but they were based on my experiences. I wanted to understand you. In my little boy head, I had a whole fairytale constructed about the day you finally came to tell me I was yours… and then you began dating Nicholas.”

“Oh Merlin. Oh, Clint. I’m so sorry.” Gideon got tears in his eyes.

“No. _No._ Don’t you dare cry. I won’t be able to take it. It wasn’t your fault and you don’t need to be sorry for a thing I made up in my head. It wasn’t even a thing, just a little boy fantasy. Nothing was like I imagined anyway. You going to be sorry for all that too? You’d have a lot to make up for.”

Clinton smirked at him and somehow that made him feel better about things. “I’ll be sorry if I want to be.”

Clinton smiled. “Don’t be. The point is, I’ve known about this thing between us since I can remember and I’ve been waiting for this and now you’ve taken it away when we were so close.”

“To be fair, not taken away, postponed.”

“Whatever you want to call it. I’m not going to date anyone else. I have no desire. Maybe you want to, and I won’t like it, but that’s fine.”

“Fine, eh? And I’m to understand you won’t hex them?”

“I didn’t say that,” he said becoming all Malfoy.

Gideon ran a hand through Clinton’s hair. “Well it’s not something we’re going to have to worry about. Just knowing how much it would upset you means I’d never be able to do it if I wanted to, and I don’t.”

Clinton squeezed around Gideon’s large torso with his arms, at the same time his whole being relaxed.

“How did you think it would be like?” Gideon couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s rather embarrassing, Gid.”

“Oh c’mon. I won’t make fun of you, much.”

Clinton smiled into his chest. Gideon hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a softness to him in moments like this where he was much like his Papa, Elton. “I thought you’d ride in on a dragon and tell me something like, ‘you’re my mate and I’ve come to take you away.’”

Okay that was funny. Gideon laughed. “That _can_ be arranged. I’m sorry I didn’t live up to your romantic expectations.”

“You didn’t at all. So far from. But I suppose, _’stay the blimin’ hell away from the water Clinton,’_ is romantic in its own way.”

“Well there’s a lot more where that came from. I was holding myself back.”

“I know.” Clinton began playing with the necklace Gideon always wore.

“That’s from my father. A protective talisman.” With sudden inspiration, Gideon reached to remove it and then he fastened it around Clinton’s neck. It looked large on him.

“Don’t you need it?”

“No. Now you have it, means I’ll have to stick closer to you if I want protection.”

Clinton fiddled with the talisman, the chain long enough on him he could look at it. “That’s a pretty romantic thing to say. I don’t think you’re as bad at this as you think, you’re just different than what’s standard.”

“So long as you think so.”

“I do.”

“By the way I know you did hex Nicholas. He was turned blue _mysteriously_ , and only Grampa Sev had the right potion to un-blue him.”

Clinton smirked. “He grabbed your arse.”

“I should have spanked yours for that.”

“And you have spanked me plenty, why didn’t you?”

“I’m not entirely sure, because I definitely wanted to. I think, at the time I didn’t know why you would do such a thing. I also thought I was cleverly hiding my pull to you, I didn’t imagine you’d be having a similar experience. Foolish boy, I was.”

“Very. Well your first lesson is this, you can hide from others, but you can’t hide from me, Weasley. Dragon tamers can’t hide from their mates.”

Gideon nodded. He did know the truth of that, but see point one, he was a young and foolish boy.

“Lesson two, mates are written in the stars and therefore it’s not just the dragon tamer affected, but their subsequent mate. I was always pulled to you, just as much as you were pulled to me. The pull took different forms as we grew and changed, but it was there as long as I can remember.”

“Then everyone else must have known too.”

“I’d say _noticed_ is more apt,” Clinton said. “Sometimes it’s hard to really _know_ something even when it’s right before your eyes, but yes people noticed even if they weren’t forthright about it. Do you remember when you caught Jonathan and I playing with Turkish Biting Spiders?”

Gideon’s nostrils flared. “It’s got _biting_ in the name for Merlin’s sake, Lin.”

“Yes, I recall your lecture. Point is, Uncle Charlie had come upon us before you had. He wanted to make sure we knew how to handle them, once he was satisfied, he let us be. Not too long after, you came upon us, Jonathan told me he would say they were his and that he’d been just showing me. He knew I’d be in trouble with you. Me and not him. Not to mention, he hadn’t said any such things when he saw Uncle Charlie come up to us.”

Gideon blushed. He could think of at least a hundred other such instances over their lives. “All right, so they _noticed._ Why don’t you just obey me then? Swear off trouble. Things would be so much easier that way.”

Clinton laughed. “Not how it works. Nice try though.”

“You’re going to be so much trouble for me.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love spanking my arse. It brings you calm to your dragon heart.”

“That it does. Well, I suppose I need to go back to Uncle Noah.”

“You do but, stay here a while longer? I quite like where I am.”

“A bit longer then.”

“And something else.”

“You don’t ask for much.”

“You’re one to talk,” Clinton fired back.

Gideon laughed. “What is it you desire, my love?”

“When you go out tomorrow, floo me when you get back to tell me you’re all right? I worry every time you go out.”

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll stop by here first.”

“Only once you’ve been patched up. Merlin Gid, toting your appendages ‘round in your pocket.”

“I have to get used to you dancing on torn up feet, you’ll have to get used to that.” It was a regular occurrence in the family Gideon lived.

“I suppose. But if I catch you doing what you did the other day, you’re going to hear about it.”

“I expect no less. Anymore lessons for me?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“Right, then.” And so, they enjoyed more quiet moments with each other, Clinton relaxed in Gideon’s arms, and Gideon feeling like for all the world things were finally right.


	3. Gideon's Mate (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 28, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> I wrote a blog today. It's [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/03/28/before-the-after-after-the-before/). I warn you, I get philosophical. Just a little bit inside me. 
> 
> Originally this chapter had the bits about Lucius and Arthur in it. I decided to break it up. Their story is less cozy and I wanted to give you some cozy. Hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Been working on Finding Sammy. Almost have one for the Little series ready.

Negotiations went as well as they could have. Father did well as Gideon expected, but a couple aspects were kind of brutal, Granddaddy Clint things that Father felt he had to concede to. Overall, it wasn’t so bad, and Gideon was glad all that was over with. Unfortunately, there were Uncle Noah’s rules to contend with, which Gideon being Gideon immediately respected and adhered to, but Clinton didn’t like them at all and his inner brat was responding.

“It’s fecking annoying, Gid.”

“You know your daddy. You can’t tell me you’re surprised,” Gid said.

“No, but I don’t see the point. We’re going to be married.”

“Not for many years. He just wants us to get to know the other.”

“I get that for other people, but I’ve known you my whole life. It’s stupid.”

“Regardless, we will adhere to his wishes, strictly. Lily and Abraxas had the same.”

Clinton pouted. “Fine. I’ve got practicing to do, so unless you have more to say, which you probably don’t then I’m going.”

“I know a bratty boy when I see one. Clean up the attitude, Clinton.”

Clinton nodded, but he was still upset about not getting his way.

“Go practice. I’ve got to help out at home, come over when you’re done.”

 _Ugh. He probably needs a spanking._ Gideon pondered things over he walked back home. And it just might happen later if he kept pushing. Gideon wasn’t hesitant to spank Clinton, but Clinton was a different kind of brat and sometimes this required deliberation.

Gideon liked walking for the thinking time it gave him. It was summer, and gorgeous. He removed his brown, leather dragon tamers jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He’d come by like Clinton requested, _after_ being patched up – as yes he had required it – but he didn’t even get the chance to tell Clinton about the bond he made with Kah. They had to discuss the rules he’d been given from Uncle Noah first. He didn’t like upsetting Clinton, but the right thing to do was follow Uncle Noah’s rules and they would. Full stop. Clinton would come to see that it was the right thing with the maturity of experience. Right now, Clinton just wanted a kiss from Gideon and Gid didn’t blame him, he wanted to kiss Clinton badly, but he could wait. They had their whole lives to do such things, why not enjoy the anticipation?

Relationships were hard.

When he got home, Gideon was greeted with the level of chaos that could sometimes befall a family of such large size. Trenton and Severus were wrestling on the grass, with Gracie and Claire cheering them on, but Gideon quickly devised it was not play-wrestling. They were fighting. Not uncommon, but it needed breaking up. “Knock it off you two,” Gideon said.

“He started it,” they both said at the same time.

“Is there a way you two can figure it out? Or do I need to do it for you?” That meant spanking and they both knew it.

“I guess, but I want to play my game. Everything Tren wants to do is about dragons,” Severus said.

Severus liked dragons, but when you didn’t have dragon magic, you weren’t as obsessed is all and actually wanted to do other things. “Everything Severus wants to do is about potions,” Trenton complained.

“Grampa showed me where to look for moonlight moss.”

“Which you can only find at night, so we can do my thing ‘till then.”

“None of you are old enough to stay up late enough to go looking for moonlight moss,” Gideon pointed out.

“I know, Gid. I just wanted to pretend and show Grace and Claire and Tren, but he’s being a prat.”

“Hey!”

“Merlin. Play a different game altogether. No dragons either. I’ll check,” Gideon said.

“Yes, Gideon,” the four of them said even if they were clearly unhappy about it.

“We want to play Witches tea like Grampa Lu taught us anyway,” Claire said, and they ran off inside, bored of the boy’s nonsense.

Gideon carried on into the house where he was assaulted by little Septimus. “Giddy’s home!”

“That I am. What mischief you up to?”

Dad was next to appear with Molly. “There you are,” Dad said. Septimus giggled. “Oh Gid, I’m glad you’re home. You mind watching these two? Your father’s decided he’s taking me out. I heard about the bond with Kah.”

“I can do that, Dad. You don’t mind if Clinton’s by later do you?” If he wasn’t still mad at him.

“Not at all.”

“And yes, Kah. She’s magnificent. My first Flat-tail.”

“Go look at the fridge. The kids made you something with Papa’s help.”

That made him smile. Papa couldn’t have got home much earlier than he had, though Gid did have to go to hospital for his injuries this time. Papa must have come straight home to work on that. “What time you going out?”

“About seven. Everyone’s fed, you’ll just have to put a few other strays in bed.”

Only Septimus and Molly really needed looking after. With ones like Grace, Claire and Severus you just needed to keep an eye. The bigger kids could look after themselves, but they would have to defer to him being the one ‘in charge.’ “Anyone over at the other?”

“Lily, of course, and Arthur I think.”

“Arthur?”

“Yeah, something to do with Lucius I think.”

“Right.” Gideon wasn’t sure about that, but he would give his brother the benefit of the doubt; he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

“Are you pleased about how things went with the negotiations?”

“Overall, yes. Clinton is pissed at me though, for adhering to Uncle Noah’s rules.”

“He’ll forgive you.”

Gideon knew that somewhere inside of him, but it was nice to be reminded. “Thanks, Daddy.”

Gideon went to check out the fridge before he went upstairs. Hung there with a magnet was a picture of what he assumed was a flat-tail, drawn by the small Prince-Weasley’s. The only places that had any resemblance were the parts that had to have been drawn by Father. “You were brilliant out there, son,” Father said from behind.

“Thank you, Master Weasley.”

“C’mere Gid.” Father pulled him into a solid dragon tamer’s hug. “Good show.”

“It felt good to have you there, Papa.” Gideon didn’t call his father that much anymore. He just, _really_ wanted to show Father how much respect he had for him. He was driven to, and he sensed it had a lot to do with his dragon heart. Yes they could disagree at times, but that didn’t change how he felt about Father.

“You did all the work.”

“But your guidance was invaluable.” It really had been. It was the things his father noticed and passed on that gave him that last push.

“I’ve been asked to tell you the next hunt is end of August. You’re expected on it. Master Brasset wants to give you a shot at a Ukrainian Ironbelly.”

“Wow. Yes, sir.” Gideon couldn’t wait. His first thought was of Clinton though. How was he going to feel about Gideon, away? Would he behave while Gideon was away? Who would protect him? Maybe Lily could help.

“I’m coming, which means so is Dad, and that Lil can come. It will be good hunting experience for her.” It was standard for Dad to come if Father was. Where Father went, so did Dad, but also, Dad was acting healer on such a hunt.

It would be fun to have Lil there, but Clinton.

“I can see you’re worried about Clint.”

“Am I that transparent?”

“To me. But don’t fret. We’ll sort it out when we get closer. I thought you’d want to prepare Clinton though.”

Right.

Later, Clinton did make his way over. His hair looked just washed, and he had the glow of freshness one only had when they’d worked their body hard. Gideon had Molly on his lap, and Septimus at the table with some coloring. They were getting put to bed soon, Molly was barely awake as it was.

“Hi,” Clinton said shyly.

“Hey love. Help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge, oh and you can see my picture.”

“Picture?” Clinton checked out the one on the fridge that said ‘to Gideon’ on it.

“That’s meant to be Kah and this is my way of bringing it up to tell you. I’m sure I bore you to death with my dragons.” Gideon thought of poor Severus earlier with Trenny.

“Ah feck, Gid. I didn’t even ask earlier. I was thinking about me. You made the bond?”

“I did.” Gideon puffed his chest up, proud to tell his mate such things.

“Brilliant. You don’t bore me to death. I love hearing about them. Are you hurt?” His eyes scrunched together.

“A bit. Went to hospital like I promised.”

“If you went to hospital, you were badly injured.”

Clinton knew him too well. “All in a day’s work.”

Clinton got too quiet after that, which either meant he was plotting, or feeling horrible. Gideon watched him to see which. Once the first two were in bed, he pulled Clinton out to sit on the front porch swing. Gideon laid his long legs out and pulled the now churlish dancer into him. “What ails you love?”

“You’re unbelievably frustrating.”

“I am. Are you sorry now that you’re irrevocably betrothed to me?”

That got him to smile. “No. I’ll never be that. I just, think you should be mad at me for not bothering to think about you and your important news.”

“I can be if you really want, but I’m not. I didn’t take it personally. Dragon tamers don’t really.”

“I could learn a thing or two there. I’m not really sure I deserve you, Gideon, but you’re stuck with me now.”

“Hey now, none of that talk, or I will spank you.”

“What does a guy got to do to get a spanking around here, anyway?”

“You want me to, eh?”

“No, not really, but yes? It’s complicated.”

Gideon understood, if from a different point of view. “I will, you know I will. Wasn’t waiting for an invitation. You’ve come real close, but you’ve been unbelievably good of late, riding the edge.” It felt good laying with him in his arms. The breeze was fresh and wafted over them, filling Gideon’s lungs with summer florals.

“I’m sorry anyway. And I thought about what you said earlier while I danced. You’re right. I’ll try not to give you a hard time, but I am impatient.”

“Well you said it, you’re stuck with me, it will happen. Let’s enjoy the process.”

“That’s not what I said. I said _you’re_ stuck with me.”

“What’s that? Nope, don’t remember anything of that nature.”

“Gideon!” But he was laughing. “Can I… would it be all right if I called you my uh, my boyfriend? I know we’re more than that, but I’ve never had one.”

“Call me whatever you like, but maybe reserve overbearing ox for when I truly deserve it, and we both know I will.”

“Ha! Okay then, and yeah you are, but it’s half the reason I adore you.”

That sent Gideon over the moon. He couldn’t help getting a tease in on him. “Do you plan on bringing me to show and tell as your boyfriend?”

“Gideon!”

“Well, I can do tricks. They’ll be so impressed.”

Gideon kept on like that and Clinton laughed at his silliness.

They were interrupted by Severus. “Gid. It’s getting dark, can I take you to see the moonlight moss. Please?” He was set with a glass jar and lid.

“Shouldn’t you be abed my sweet?”

“Well yes, but Grampa Sev did it with me. I want to show him I can do it on my own.”

Like his father, Gideon believed in the rules, but also in creating memories. “All right then. Let’s go, but after that, bed.”

Once they’d found all the moonlight moss their backyard had to offer, and Severus was in bed, Gideon realized it was getting close to Clinton’s curfew. “Time to take you home, love.”

“Can we walk?”

Gideon nodded. He let Jonathan know he’d be stepping out for about thirty minutes, so he could hold the fort. Gideon took Clinton’s hand. They walked, and Gideon admired how even when Clinton walked, he glided like a swan; he danced his way everywhere. “I should let you know now, there’s a hunt I’m to be on at the end of August. The details are still being sorted, but I’ll be away.”

Clinton nodded, but he was quiet again.

“Does that upset you?”

“No, well a bit, but not because I don’t want you to do it. Like I said I worry.”

“I know. As will I. I think you should talk more to my dad.”

“I will. Braxie does. He said the same to me.”

They made it to Clinton’s house, just as an angry Arthur stormed out. _Oh dear._ “I’d better go deal with that,” he said to Clinton. “Behave yourself.”

“Yes, Gid.”

Gideon squeezed him. “I’m off tomorrow. Come by for breakfast?”

Clinton smiled. “I’ll be there.”

~**~

Gideon caught up with his brother who had also opted to walk. From his body language, Gideon knew he was furious. “Art. What happened?”

“I went to talk to Lucius. Things between us were left on a bad note. I went to see if we could figure out how to be friends, and what our plan would be for telling the parents. He freaked out.”

Gideon could understand and he knew Arthur did too. Telling his parents he’d made out with someone, not knowing what they’d decide to do with that, was likely terrifying. Gideon would have to step in. “I’m going to call a meeting with Father and Dad tonight, Art. We have to tell them.”

Art nodded. “This is my fault and that’s why he’s mad at me. I should never have given into temptation. I’m supposed to be the responsible one between us.”

“Perhaps, but he’s just as much culpable. You two made a mistake, together. It’s not the end of the world.”

When they get back, Father and Dad are just getting in and no one could hide it if they wanted to. “All right you two, what happened?”

Gideon felt like the time he and Arthur tried to hide a kitten in their room that destroyed everything, and Father had approached them, already knowing something was up, but wanting them to fess up.

“I kissed Lucius,” Arthur said.

Father was impassable. Gideon couldn’t read him. By this point if Father choose to cover his reaction, only Dad would be able to tell. Father could fool dragons.

“If it helps, we’re not speaking, so it’s all over. We’re not even friends anymore.”

Father nodded, still not giving anything away. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his only tell was that he hadn’t offered a word of assurance. Dad was easier to read. Truly it wasn’t a big deal under normal circumstances, but everyone knew how much differently Lucius was treated. “Merlin, Arthur.”

“I know. I know. I’m a fecking idiot.”

“Hey now,” Father said. “You’re a young lad, doing young lad things. But yeah, kissing Lucius isn’t going to go over well. You knew about this Gid?”

“Yes, sir. They wanted time to come to you themselves, I felt it fair to grant it.” 

Father nodded. “Anything else happen I need to know about?”

“Other than a massive fight between Lucius and me? No.”

“Tell me Art, if Lucius wasn’t in the position he is, would you pursue him?”

Arthur looked to Gideon for confidence. “I would sir, that is, if he were still talking to me, but he’s not,” he said for the third time.

“I see. Thing is Arthur, Uncle Draco, Uncle Noah, and Uncle Elton are bound by a contract with him. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t worry yourself, now. Head off to bed you two. This is a matter for Dad and me to discuss. I promise nothing will be done tonight.”

“See, they’ve got this,” Gideon said as they walked off to bed.

“I know Gid, but you know I’m not concerned for myself. I hate arranged marriage nonsense. Uh, sorry.”

“No, I get it. And you’re right, but get some sleep, eh? This is tomorrow’s problem.”

“I will. I want to be there for Luc, even if he hates me.”

“There’s no chance of that. He’s gone for you.”

“Thanks, Gid. You’re a good big brother.”

~**~

The next morning, Clinton, who never knocks, knocked at the front door. Gideon answered. “There he is. You want a lass?”

Gideon hands Molly over to him, who’s still waking up. Both used to taking care of someone in their giant families. “Are we having lots of kids, or just the one?” Clinton said.

They had to have at least one, so there would be an heir to the Prince-Weasley estates, since Gideon was the heir, but other than that, they could have what they wanted. “I’d really like to have at least five with your eyes.”

“You’re such a Weasley.”

“Come by it honestly. You?”

“You think I’d want nothing to do with children with so many around me, but well I want at least five with your red hair and blue eyes.”

That warmed Gideon’s dragon heart. “Maybe I should take you on a date first though, eh?”

“I’m impatiently waiting, Tamer Prince-Weasley.”

“Hint taken. Um, we have a situation here though.”

“Oh?”

“It’s better I tell you afterward, so you’re not implicated.”

Clinton nodded.

They spent the morning looking after Molly. Gideon laughed as Clinton tried to teach her something called a grande plié and also pirouettes. Father and Dad had gone over to speak to the Uncles by this point and they’d brought Arthur with them. “I can tell you now – my brother kissed Lucius.”

“Oh Merlin. That going to be a catastrophe. We’re lucky I’m non-important.”

“Hey now.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’d still prefer you didn’t say it like that.”

He nodded. “Okay, Gid.”

“What in Merlin’s name is with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re never this well-behaved. It’s odd. You’re not afraid of me, are you? Now that I’m to be your husband…? I can’t assure you my intentions are pure, but they are true.”

Clinton laughed. “It’s not that. I’m nervous around you a bit, is all.”

“Why?”

“Nothing rational. Papa says it’s like when he met Father. He teased him all the time until they started hanging out. Then he just wanted to give him the moon.”

Gideon raised his left brow. “Am I to understand you want to give me the moon?”

“Well not now,” he said, scowling, crossing his arms.

“C’mon Linny. I deserve the moon, don’t I?”

Clinton smirked. “You do.”

“I’m sure I’ll piss you off soon enough.”

“Probably, but Gid, I think things have changed now for good. I just can’t, I don’t want to upset you.”

“I feel the same way, but the truth is, we will upset the other, my little dancing perfectionist.”

“I know, but well there are more fantasies that tie in.”

“Oh?”

Clinton blushed. “You would, well I like the thought of you running our home and um, obeying you.”

Dear Merlin. That was candy for someone like Gideon. “You know I’m running our home and you’re to obey me.” The feeling intensified between them. “I’ll expect you to follow my lead and my rules, just like any dragon tamer with their mate.”

Clinton smiled, liking that. “Yeah so, it’s just, behaving is, well it feels good. Riding the edge is more my thing. All the brattishness before was because I was trying to get your attention. Now I seem to have all of it.”

“You’ve always had all of it.”

“I see that now, I didn’t then. There’s more though, I know you well enough to know that even when you’re unreasonable – because you are – your intentions are good. You’d never intentionally harm me.”

“That means a lot to me, Clinton.”

They entertained Molly, and were downright sappy fools until Father, Dad and Arthur got back. Things felt tense, but not the worst they could be. “We can’t see each other at all until they figure out what to do and as predicted, Lucius is forbidden to leave home. No one will spank or punish me even though I deserve it,” Arthur complained.

“I decide that sort of thing around here. You haven’t broken any of my rules. You’re nineteen and permitted to do such things. It wasn’t the best choice considering the circumstances, but I gather you’ve already gleaned that.”

“Yes, sir.” Arthur said. “May I be excused?”

“You may,” Father said.

“He’s really broken up, Char,” Daddy said.

“I know. I plan on talking to him, but now is not the time. He needs to digest this.” It’s true. Arthur was like Father that way, and Gideon for that matter.

“What’s going to happen?” Gideon asked.

“Your uncles are going to talk it over and decide if Granddaddy Clinton needs to know. I suggested they should tell him, they’re not so sure. In any case, that much is their business.”

“That’s it? What about Lucius and Arthur?”

“Lucius can’t be with anyone, like it was for Noah. It would have to be a marriage contract and Arthur doesn’t have the acclaim Granddaddy Clinton looks for.” Again, Father was unreadable.

Arthur was in business school, but he was just getting started.

“Our line has plenty of acclaim,” Gideon said.

“In the dragon realm, perhaps, but it’s not something he would understand. In any case, it’s best to let it lie for a bit, son. This storm will pass. Give me that little one and go enjoy your beloved,” he said in a way that was not to be argued with.

Gideon didn’t like it, he wished there was something he could do, but Father had spoken.

“C’mon, Clint.”

Gideon took Clinton for a walk through the dragon sanctuary, a place they both knew well, but one that never seemed to run out of magic for them to explore. “I feel terrible for them,” Clinton said. “I love Granddaddy Clinton, but he’s one tough old bugger sometimes.”

“We all have our hang ups. His is propriety and heritage. Now come on, let’s enjoy our day. I’m taking you to lunch.”

“Is this a date?”

“A casual one.”

They walked to one of the onsite, delis that sold soups, sandwiches and salads. The large dragon tamer got a massive meal befit his stature and the dancer was modest watching his calories. “So, what are your other fantasies?” Gideon couldn’t help asking.

Clinton blushed again, and it was a pretty blush. “Mostly spanking related and uh, with the you in charge stuff.”

“Then we’re a matchmade, love. You know, our marriage contract puts me in charge of spending. What will you do when I say no to something, I wonder?”

Clinton got a bit shy. “I’m sure there will be something I’ll be sore about, but I dunno, I like it. Makes me feel taken care of. I have everything I need.”

Gideon reached his hand across the table. “I intend to keep it that way.”

~**~

For Gideon and Clint, the summer was magical. In between work and dance, Gideon took Clinton on dates and found reason to spank his arse. Clinton got comfortable with him again, after he got used to having a boyfriend. It was damn adorable how huge it was to him and the preciousness of it made the whole thing more special somehow.

They fell into a pattern where Gideon would come call after him at the end of his workday, and they would either help with Clinton’s family, or Gideon’s. When no one needed them, Gideon took him out, or they explored the sanctuary. Sometimes they just hung around and chatted about things for hours, figuring out how they saw their life together.

Gideon always made sure to respect Uncle Noah’s rules. He always had Clinton home by curfew, and he made sure that when they were at a house they were chaperoned in some way, either by an adult, in the presence of many children.

He was allowed to take Clinton out unchaperoned based on trust. “I’ve known you a long time, Gideon – still remember when you were born,” Uncle Noah said in his strong southern accent. “I trust you not to move too fast with him.”

By that, Noah didn’t want them making out and all the things that went with that. They were both in chastity anyway, so that was out, but they could do other stuff Uncle Noah wasn’t comfortable with yet. “I won’t make yah wait long, but could you just give him the more innocent teenage experience?”

“I can do that, Uncle Noah.”

Uncle Noah was fine with hand holding, and some cuddling, so long as it was what he considered modest. Gideon clarified with Uncle Noah and followed the rules, so stringently, Clinton must have complained to him. Uncle Noah approached Gideon. “I thank you for adhering to my rules, but I don’t mind if you kiss the boy, Gid.”

Gideon decided he would.

It was approaching the time Gideon would leave on his dragon hunt, and he knew Clinton was having a hard time with it. “I know you have to go, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be such a love-sick teenager about it.”

It was two days before he was set to go, they were on the porch swing enjoying the summer night. The sun was just starting to set. Gideon left his long hair down and Clinton was playing with it, running fingers through. “You’re not alone, my dragon heart is going to ache for you.”

They’d quickly become attached at the hip, it was going to be weird without Clinton to reach out and pull to him. “Will you grow a beard?”

“Yes, and I should probably take this time to go over the rules with you.”

“Rules?”

“Yes, rules. While I’m gone, you’re most likely to spend all your time dancing and not enough time recuperating.”

Gideon could tell by Clinton’s body language, that had been exactly what he was planning. “But Gid, what else is there to do?”

Gideon smiled to himself about his tiny dancer. He would think there was nothing else to do, but dance. “You’ll be back to school soon for starters, so schoolwork and there are also your friends.”

Clinton didn’t answer.

“Clinton.”

“I’ll try not to let dance take over my life.”

“You’ll do more than try. Do I need to make you a schedule?”

Clinton was good at riding the edge of flirting with trouble but staying out of it for the most part. Of course, Gideon still spanked him, spanking wasn’t just about punishment and he believed an ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure. If he had learned anything from Prince Sunday discipline it was that. When Clinton flirted with that edge too often, he got a spanking. The key was knowing your brat and their specific needs; not all brats needed to get into major trouble to earn, or _need_ a spanking. Sometimes it was clear they needed one based on other factors, and this was definitely the way with Gideon’s brat. He prided himself on knowing his brat well, and taking care of him.

Clinton sighed. “I think probably. I’m not good at deciding what’s enough and what’s too much.” That as the perfectionist in Clinton, working himself to exhaustion to get it all perfect. “But I don’t want one, Gid. I want to be able to do it myself.”

“It will make you feel better, and it will help you learn how to do such things.” Truly, even with a schedule devised by Gideon, Clinton was likely to disregard it.

“Fine, but I don’t like it for the record.”

“I heard you the first time. What a pouty boy. Stand up.”

He knew what was coming. “What? No. Gid. I said I’d do it.”

“I know, but it’s time for this.” Gideon was already pulling down Clinton’s trousers and pants. Their families were spanking families. It wasn’t uncommon to see someone being spanked at some time of the day somewhere, even an adult. Truth be told, the whole sanctuary was that way. It didn’t lessen the embarrassment of such things, but no one ever died of a little embarrassment and it was plenty normal to see.

Gideon flipped Clinton over his lap with ease and began spanking Clinton with experienced rhythm. Gideon had already handed out a lot of spankings in his day being the eldest in his family and one of the older batch, even among the Malfoy-Eastcastles.

One of the best things Gideon liked about the two families is that talking wasn’t a necessity for all things. Talking was just one form of communication. As a dragon tamer, he could see so much you just couldn’t glean from talking.

Talking, in some ways, was a stunted form of communication, you only got what the person decided to tell you. The cerebral relied upon it, but the further toward cerebral you go, expanded the distance between feeling. When you could feel your mate, and feel what they _weren’t_ saying, it took communication to another level. Relying only on what people said could get you into trouble. People seldom shared their true feelings, and many didn’t have the level of vulnerability it took to get the words out.

But actions betrayed you.

Gideon could think of about a hundred different times people had tried to fool him with words.

There was also that, the same words held different meanings for each person. To have a fruitful conversation in the first place held the requirement you didn’t take things personally and that you heard the other person with compassion and empathy. A skill and form of personal conditioning that was rare. But when you could feel how the person felt within you, it gave you an edge on communicating with them and could skip words – that had the potential to confuse things more than they helped – and _do_ things for them that would connect to their insides faster than a word ever could.

Gideon had learned the special, and mature way his parents had always communicated, they were next level in that they didn’t always need words. They didn’t need to talk everything through to understand each other. His uncles were much the same.

He could sense Clinton’s heartache without him having to say it. He didn’t want to, because he feared Gideon would feel bad, but Gideon could feel it, ergo there was something Gideon could do for him. Clinton hadn’t broken a rule, and he may not be planning to, but there was something about a spanking, which rode the border of a punishment spanking – more than a warning, less than what he’d get for breaking a rule – helped ones like Clinton to focus and let go.

It didn’t take long for Clinton to start crying, and in addition to the emotions that were inspiring the crying, Gideon knew it hurt his pert dancer’s bum, but Clinton had a beautiful way to submitting to such things. His upper body was mildly tense, and he crossed his right ankle over the left, his dancer’s toes pointed, and moving up to squeeze the tops into his calve, which was a perfect heart shape from so many times lifting up on his toes.

Gideon spanked him thoroughly, making sure to redden his bottom and letting him work it all out. Physical pain had a nice way of bringing emotion to the surface, to then be released from the body.

When Gideon stopped, he rubbed Clinton’s back and then slowly worked on getting his trousers and pants up, so he could pull Clinton to him. Clinton wrapped his freakishly strong dancer’s legs around him and cried into his neck. “I’m going to miss you.”

“You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you, tiny dancer. And someday, you’ll come with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

When Clinton stopped crying, Gideon removed his red, neck bandana and used it to wipe Clinton’s face. When Clinton was smiling, Gideon knew he’d done his job. “I want you to keep a journal, love. Write it to me, that will help.”

He looked down at Gideon, his hand clasped around his neck, and nodded. His eyes were hooded and he was calm now. It seemed the perfect time for a first kiss.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Linny.”

Clinton bit his lip, waiting. Gideon slid his hand up the back of Clinton’s neck, securing it in his hair that touched his shoulders. With his grip firm, he pulled Clinton to him gentle. This would be their first kiss, but also Clinton’s first kiss ever. He knew Clinton was nervous, and solid-Gideon-security was just the thing for that. Gideon pressed his lips to Clinton’s and then tangled their tongues together, slow at first, but things got heated quickly.

Gideon sucked Clinton’s top lip in, continuing to mesh tongues, releasing his hold on Clint’s lips some only to go back in for more. Gideon felt the intensity of the kiss, like dragon’s fire on your skin, burning hot and then searing for a good, long while. He breathed Clinton in, mashing their lips together and ending on a gentle note. “Wow,” Clinton said.

“Right?” All of it was making Gideon’s poor, chaste cock try to harden in its confines.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“You can do whatever you want, me darling.”

Clinton swooped in, a natural, but with a softer approach than Gideon’s brutish, dragon tamer’s ways. When he pulled away, his eyes were lit up. “This is the absolute best, Gid. I didn’t think we could get better.”

Gideon pulled him in for another kiss, but then a surge of arousal of dragon tamer magnitude gripped him and he knew it was time to stop. “All right, time to get up before I take you here on the porch.”

“Can you… remove this?” Clinton said referring this his chastity belt.

“Unfortunately, yes, which makes my vow so much more important than the spell.” Of course, then his parents would know he’d taken it off, but technically he could. That wasn’t Gideon though, he’d never do something like that. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“Suddenly our wedding seems, so far away.”

“Don’t be in a rush to grow up, my love,” Gideon said rearranging Clinton in a way that was less likely to make him anymore aroused than he already was.

“I can’t help it, I do. It’s just, I want to see things like you sleeping with your shirt off next to me.”

“Are you trying to objectify me?”

“I should think that’s obvious.”

“I knew it. I’m just a sex object to you.” Clinton laughed. “Well I’m no better, but alas, we’ll have to exercise patience. Besides, I heard rumor Uncle Noah might be okay with a sleepover when I get back.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Something about when he was allowed with your father? You’re much younger, but I’ve built trust with him you see – there’s some good comes from respecting another’s rules.”

Clinton’s eyes lit up with pure happiness. “You were right on that one. I’m glad I followed your lead.”

When Gideon brought Clinton home, he gave him another kiss at the door. “Night, Clinton.”

“Best day ever. Night, Weasley.”


	4. Lucius Jr. : A Love Story (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 29, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> I should have mentioned last chapter, Mock is doing better over here. Can't apply for the benefits until April 6, but they are retroactive from March 15, and happen until October. It's not a lot, but I'm not about to complain. I am grateful to receive anything. I have a few business ideas, I will work on in the meantime. 
> 
> Mock is getting very comfortable with being uncomfortable. This will mean panic attacks for me until I work through those triggers. But I have a process and they are things I need to work on anyway if I want to achieve my goals. This is a push. 
> 
> I know we are all struggling right now, and each struggle is different and valid. Super valid. I am not sharing mine to be special, I actually, usually prefer to keep my struggles secret. BUT, I am embracing vulnerability without going over my boundaries. 
> 
> My way might not be yours - that's okay! Your way is *your* way. I am just one person in this world, doing my thing. I encourage you to do *your* thing. 
> 
> My thing is to take on challenges. It's who I am. So know I am me doing me, loving myself through this in the way I know how and I am here if you need me. Just an email away! 
> 
> Love you all and I hope this chapter brings some more coziness to your day. Take an hour out for YOU and love yourself. Let my words wash over you with all the love they were intended to give. 
> 
> On a more hilarious note, Mock has begun watching Tik Tok videos! I was all ready to hate on Tik Tok, but such talent there and I've watched too many to be allowed to judge, ha! It's a great escape for a few moments. LOL 
> 
> *muah*  
> Mocky

The summer had been shite. He thought it over, as he smoked a cigarette off the balcony. He still wasn’t allowed anywhere near Arthur’s house without a ‘chaperone’ as Daddy called it and he was pretty fucking tired of being at the house, since he refused to go anywhere at his age _with_ an adult. That was for smaller children. “I’m twenty-two fecking years old,” he said to no one in particular. “This is stupid.”

It had been drilled into his head from a boy; he was the heir of the family fortune. This meant he would head it someday and distribute it to his brothers and sister both as he determined necessary, and, or as per whatever marriage contract was arranged for them. Lucius complained about marriage contracts, but he understood the relevancy when dealing with amounts of money, like Eastcastle and Malfoy money and having to hand it out. Some of the rules did make sense when you got down to it, but some were just ridiculous.

Being heir meant he was supposed to behave a certain way, especially in the eyes of potential family alliances and people they would negotiate with. “I don’t want you dirtying up your nice clothes little man,” Father would say, making him remain on the porch to play and, or have tea with the grownups, while his siblings raced off to play. They also had nice clothes, but for some imagined reason, it was okay for them to get dirty.

This was with particular pureblood families at their houses, all three of his parents were far more lenient when they were over at the _other_ house, the Prince-Weasley one, except for when Granddaddy Clinton would come visit. There was protocol for his visits, Lucius knew well.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair. It was long on top and swooped over, loose and thick to the right side, fanning down to his mid-cheek bone, which was high and sharp. Unlike many of his brothers, he kept his hair to about the nape of his neck. He missed the odd time when Arthur would run his fingers through it. Dammit. _Can I just not think of Arthur for five damn seconds?_ He couldn’t though, so he let his mind and his heart run wild with thought of him, so much easier to give into the sensation than to tamper it.

He somehow remembered when he and Arthur _really_ became friends, a memory firmly implanted into his heart. Sure, they’d played when they were little – as evidenced with the copious amount of wizarding photos Father took – but when they truly bonded, was a day when Arthur was seven and Lucius was eleven. He was walking on the Prince-Weasley side of their home. There were the two houses, and yes they were separate, and yes the Prince-Weasleys _lived_ at one, while the Malfoy-Eastcastles _lived_ at the other, but the people of both houses, including the adults, were back and forth so often, it was more a blended situation.

The children invented their own lingo the adults caught onto. They usually called the house they didn’t live in ‘the other’ and they broke the various locals into sections which they named. Within the Prince-Weasley and Malfoy-Eastcastle sides, the children had named landmarks, which made less sense as they aged, but perfect sense in their younger minds. The big and little hills for instance. When Lucius was younger, he and the others were certain ‘the big hill’ was giant. As they got older, they observed, that yes the ‘big hill’ was larger than the little hill, but ‘the big hill’ was a medium hill at best and that was being generous, it could not accurately be considered ‘big’. Still, the name remained.

Other landmarks included, ‘the forest’, which again was much _more_ when they were kids, and to the current young ones. Really it was a small section of large trees on a plot of dirt. The real forest, which held actual danger was not a place they were permitted to go alone until they had reached at least seventeen and therefore could use their wands, _and_ demonstrated to their parents they held the mental and physical acuity to traverse such a place.

There was also ‘Ocean Rock” which was not near an ocean at all, but a small body of water Lucius wasn’t even sure was a lake. The rock was large and stood up tall enough you could see across the whole body of water. Still, it was called Ocean Rock and remained so. There was a ton of nostalgia tied to the names, no one cared about accuracy.

Lucius was well-dressed that day having just come from tea with someone who was apparently important. He needed a walk after to clear his head – he’d always been kind of old in some ways, young in others – and when he passed by Willow Tree Junction on the Prince-Weasley side, Arthur hung down from one of the branches. He was upside down, his two legs hooked around a strong branch. He was dirty, in only a pair of brown trousers, not even any shoes, or a shirt. His long, white-blonde hair hung down to the ground and his deep blue eyes shined at him. He was also scratched to hell, probably from monkeying around in trees.

“Hey Lu, wotcha doin’?” He crossed his arms over his chest and suddenly the small and thin boy looked like a gate keeper. Lucius knew Arthur was adopted, but there was something very Weasley, very Charlie specifically, about the boy.

“Walking.”

“Duh. Come up here. I want to show you what I found. It’s a secret only Gid and I know.”

He was delighted to get let in on Gideon and Arthur’s world – the pair often marched to the beat of their own drum and were always considered ‘cool’ by all – but eleven-year-old Lucius was irrationally pissed off that Arthur could scurrying up trees like a spider monkey when Lucius so clearly couldn’t. “I can’t come up there, climbing trees like the Weasley monkey you are. I’ll wreck my nice clothes, and Father will have my head.”

“Take’em off then,” Arthur said, shrugging in his upside-down state. He then did a spectacular, full-body fold, and headed back up the tree.

Arthur made it sound so simple. But he _couldn’t_ go up the tree, could he? Wasn’t he too old for such things? It wasn’t proper. But it looked like fun and well Arthur had been so fucking excited. Lucius decided to head up the tree if just to tell him off. He stripped down to his trousers, rolling them up and removed his nice socks and shoes.

The climb wasn’t as easy for him as it had been for Arthur who raced up the tree, better than some people walked, but he made it. The place where caught up with Arthur was high up, so high , Lucius chose not to look down. “Look,” Arthur said showing him the tiny bird. “I’ve been watchin’ this l’il guy. His mum didn’t come back, so I’ve been bringing him food. I’d bring him in the house, but Gid and I got in real trouble last we let an animal live in our room. ‘Sides, it’s probably best for this little guy here in case Mum does find her way back.”

There were too many holes in what the seven-year-old said. He wasn’t sure up in the tree was the best place all alone – couldn’t he get eaten? Lucius asked as much.

“Already on it, Lu. I’ve got Jazz flying by here to watch out for him.”

“You do?” Lucius had always understood it was only dragon tamers and ones who held dragon magic who could truly talk to dragons. Others could communicate with them, but only people like Uncle Charlie truly spoke to them.

Jazz did obey Uncle Harry at times, but Lucius had understood that was because Uncle Harry was his sire’s mate, perhaps that extended to Arthur being his sire’s offspring…? but he’d got Jazz to _do_ something for him. That seemed out of place to Lucius. He was eleven though and just figured there was something he didn’t know about how it all worked. Besides, Arthur had always seemed to have a way with creatures of all kinds. It was good as normal.

“Yeah, so I’ve been feedin’, ‘im,” Art said, his accent Weasley-thick. Lucius still remembered the way Arthur’s hair seemed to drown him in the way it surrounded him. He was beautiful then, if in a child-like way. The bones of his face, so fine, people often mistook him for a girl, until he opened his mouth.

Whatever Arthur was doing, Lucius wanted to be part of it. “Can I help?”

“Would be nice to have some help,” Arthur said pulling a worm from the pile and handing it over.

The worms were caked in dirt and still alive. The whole thing was messy and horrific, but nature was like that and the little bird needed sustenance chirping away, crying to Arthur his adoptive parent. Lucius took the worm, dirtying his hands and held it over the little guy’s beak, watching him gulp it down crudely.

Arthur’s eyes shone at him like he thought Lucius had hung the fucking moon. Lucius can’t recall everything they chatted about, just that it was about everything under the sun and they had laughed and enjoyed themselves until their parents’ patronouses found them and called them in for dinner.

“See you tomorrow?” Arthur said.

Lucius nodded. “Tomorrow.”

They raised the little bird together, whose mum never came back, and they called him Joey. When Joey was big enough, he flew away, but the boy’s friendship remained.

Arthur fascinated Lucius. Not many people could hold his attention like Arthur seemed to. Just when he thought he had Arthur all figured out, Arthur did something to make Lucius question everything he knew about him. He was layered and complex. He’d always had strong family values though and worried himself about everyone in both families – that much was certain – and rubbed off on Lucius in positive ways.

When Leith was born, Lucius was twelve. Things were busy and Lucius was expected to help. Large families were this way, it was a value only truly understood in large families, but it was natural to not want to look after your siblings at times. Only, Arthur was never this way. He’d always helped. Even at nine, it was important to him to help little Jonathan tie his shoes, or tote two-year-old Trenny to the Malfoy-Eastcastle side to play near the creek, or pick berries – another thing in large families, you were trusted with your younger siblings much sooner, as naturally, you learned to look after those younger than you, sooner.

Watching how much Arthur loved caring for his younger siblings caught onto Lucius and really (in hindsight), it was a quality he needed as heir. He would be looking after the family at some point, together with his future husband.

When Lucius became a teenager, he went through a phase where he decided he was holier than thou and it was Arthur who had pulled him out of that. The odd thing about being heir is while it hindered you in some ways, you also got away with some behavior that wasn’t perhaps _nice._

Arthur came by to call on Lucius. He was ten, barefoot and as usual in trousers with no shirt. “Hey Louey, you up for exploring with me?”

Lucius was given leave to buy whatever he wanted with almost no limits. He’d recently purchased a pair of Italian leather boots that cost what most people earned in month. His crisp, grey blazer, tailor-made didn’t allow for mucking about in the dirty places Arthur liked to go and at the time, his opinion was that it was time to grow up. He crossed his arms in a condescending manner. “If you mean do I want to play with you, no. You may come in to read books with me in the library if you wish, but I shall not be frolicking in the mud in _these_ boots. They’re _Valencia._ ”

Even at ten, Arthur had a wisdom about him and a sarcastic wit that got right down to Lucius’s core. “I don’t know what a _Valencia_ is, but you’re acting like a right, Princess. But fine, I’ll hang out with you in the library, so long as you remove whatever stick you’ve got shoved up your arse.”

The language! How had he learned such a thing at ten? Right. Weasleys were a dragon taming lot and could be crude. Lucius glared at him, but what he would not do is tell him to go. He wanted Arthur there even if, at the time, he thought he was a prat. Arthur stalked past him and up to the library. When he got there, he chose a book off the shelf – _The Paper Bag Princess_ – and sat to read it like he knew something Lucius didn’t.

“You know, I don’t even need to hang out you anymore. I have much older, much more refined friends,” Lucius said. If Arthur ever said something like that to him, he would demand he leave, but Lucius took things more personally than Arthur did.

Arthur wasn’t offended by Lucius’s nastiness, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Acceptance did not equate to approval. Arthur merely accepted Lucius for the way he was being right now and he knew the reason behind Lucius’s less than stellar behavior. “Yeah, but can your new friends do this?” he said.

Arthur put the book down and showed off with a round of parkour style acrobatics from ladder to ladder in the library that was quite impressive. Arthur was a muscular ten-year-old and had to do everything his older brother did. “No, but we don’t need to do things like that.” Lucius had to fight back a smile, which was the real point of Arthur’s show – trying to make Lucius laugh.

“I bet your new friends are twats,” he said. “I’m far better and far more interesting.”

“You’re wrong. We have tea and talk politics, something you have no idea about.”

Arthur burst out laughing, slapping his thigh. “That has got to be the most prattish thing I can think of. Do you also discuss the wizarding stock market that none of you can invest in, since you’re all minors?”

Yes, yes they did. Lucius couldn’t help smiling. Arthur’s laugh was catching and the way he said it, _did_ highlight how prattish it was. “We also pick apart worst dressed at the top social events of the year.”

They went on like that until they were both laughing hysterically, but then Arthur got serious. “I know why you’ve done all this. You want to fit into the world you’re meant to live in. You’re trying, but you’re hanging out with the wrong people and you’re turning into a stuckup twat.”

“Say it like it is, why don’t you.” Lucius couldn’t deny it though.

“Can’t say I don’t like the look though, you look pretty.”

“Pretty? Like a princess,” Lucius said scowling. “I saw what book you grabbed and you said it.”

Arthur’s eyes sparkled. “The first time was to grab your attention, since you are not a girl, but the book was to make a point. Haven’t you read it?”

“No.”

“The prince is a narcissistic twat who tells her to come back when she’s dressed more like a princess even though _she_ saved him from the dragon. She didn’t need fancy clothes, or a haughty attitude, just intelligence and cleverness, which you’ve got plenty of.”

It hit Lucius hard. Arthur was right. Lucius had been putting on a persona that wasn’t entirely him. He did like fine things like his father, but he wasn’t usually a prat about it and there was no need to _only_ concern himself with grown up things. “You would choose a book with a dragon in it,” he said back, going for some levity – the moment had been a tense one.

“It’s got something for me too. The princess doesn’t have any magic at all, but she outsmarts a dragon.”

“You’re awfully wise for one, so young. A lot wiser than the prats I’ve been hanging out with, I wager.”

“Does that mean we can go muck about outside now? I was thinking flips off Ocean Rock.”

“It does. I’ll change.”

“Right, wouldn’t want to ruin your _Valencia_ , eh Princess?”

Unfortunately, Lucius never shed that nickname, though eventually it became endearing.

When Lucius was seventeen and Arthur was fourteen, it had become obvious they were in the least, attracted to the other. The once small and skinny boy had shot up like a weed and because he went to visit his father’s tamed dragons – with his father of course – he’d had the chance to practice skills other people didn’t, growing strong muscles from a young age.

Arthur liked walking around shirtless, something that annoyed the living fuck out of Lucius. Other boys and girls who lived at the sanctuary looked at him, at _his_ Arthur and he wanted to hex the lot of them. Sometimes he did. “Do you have to walk around like that?” Lucius said to him, scowling.

Arthur was entertained by him. “Fine, love. I’ll put a shirt on. All you had to do was ask you know.”

Lucius was shocked Arthur would do something like that for him and that he only had to ask. He felt special. “Well, it’s uncouth,” Lucius countered, trying to defend his position in order to hide the real reason for his comment.

Arthur smirked at him, reaching for the white, long-sleeved shirt with V-neck that still managed to make him look indecent. “One might say, I am a rather boorish individual. Thankfully I have you to help me mend my ways, Princess.”

If Arthur, or anyone else for that matter had made any such comments on his clothing, or lack thereof, he would have something, probably nasty, to say about it. Arthur took Lucius’s comments with good humor, which was in part the easy-going sort of person Arthur was, but Lucius suspected Arthur may know the real reason he’d said anything. Arthur always seemed to know what he didn’t say.

When Arthur was fifteen and Lucius was eighteen, the modest and unspoken attraction between the pair got heated. It was Arthur’s turn to be jealous. Lucius had started his business degree. While others got to choose what they wanted to do, Lucius was told he would go to business school; the end. “You can do something after, like I did,” Father assured him. “Providing your husband allows it of course, but even if he doesn’t, I’ll help you find a way to change his mind.”

“After? As I recall the telling, you did your photography apprenticeship beforehand.”

“Who told you that?”

“Uncle Harry.”

“Ah, Potter. Figures. Fine, so I proceeded _unconventionally_. I won’t stop you, but I advise against it. Daddy wouldn’t like it.”

That’s where Lucius was had. Even he could admit he was a fucking Daddy’s boy and he wouldn’t do something he knew would displease Daddy. Complain, yes. Disobey, no.

He went to business school and he had a friend from school over, Timothy, working on their portion of the group project. They’d been pouring over books for so many hours they were delirious. By this point in his life, Lucius understood the rules well. He wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend, ever. In a lot of ways, it made him naïve about things like flirting and intimacy. He was oblivious when anyone from any gender crushed on him. Often, Arthur would be the one to point it out.

That day, Arthur had come by looking for Scorp who was supposed go for a spin on his new bike. Arthur had been working hard each summer at his summer jobs saving money – Arthur wanted one ever since Gid got one – and finally he had enough to get a used model he was going to fix up.

Lucius wasn’t allowed any of that. The job, or the riding on the bike. He’d learned not to complain when his siblings got to do things he got a ‘no’ to. All that did was result in his siblings not being allowed to things, and Lucius didn’t think it fair they shouldn’t be permitted something just because he was bound by a contract that had been written before his birth for reasons that were not to do with him personally. He’d stopped mentioning things long ago and had resorted to bitching to those who were close to him when he was really annoyed. Usually Arthur.

Lucius and Timothy were mid-laugh about something and yeah, maybe the guy’s hand had been on Lucius’s shoulder, but that was a normal, wasn’t it? Didn’t mean the guy had a crush on Lucius. Even if the guy did, nothing would come of it. Lucius might be somewhat rebellious, _secretly_ rebellious, but he would never go that far.

“Hey Lu where’s… Scorp…” the question trailed off and Arthur stared at them both looking like Lucius had never seen him.

The tension in the air grew thick. “I think Scorp’s out back.”

Arthur didn’t care about Scorpius anymore. “Can I speak with you a moment, Lu? Alone.”

“Um, yes.” He excused himself from the room and followed Arthur to the next.

Arthur was angry. “What the bloody hell was that, Lucius?”

Other than the clear anger, something else was there too; hurt. Arthur was hurt and it had somehow been Lucius’s fault. Tears glazed over Lucius’s eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment, he hated he’d hurt Arthur even unintentionally. It was Lucius’s way to cover these things with anger. “I’m studying with a friend. Do you have a problem with that?”

“It looked like a lot more than studying to me.”

“Well, it wasn’t. Besides I don’t see what business it is of yours.”

“Really? What would Uncle Noah say about him touching you like that?”

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, looking down. Had something happened? If it had, Lucius really didn’t know. In any case, he felt defensive about it. As if he’d break that rule on purpose. Frankly, now _he_ was hurt at such an accusation. Arthur was supposed to know him best. When he looked up again, Arthur’s facial features had softened some, but Lucius was angry now. “You fucking, twat. Get out.”

It hurt Lucius just to say that to Arthur and he regretted saying it immediately. He was lashing out in anger rather than say what he was really feeling. The whole thing was a bit of a trigger for him.

“I will not. He needs to leave.”

Lucius calmed himself, marginally. The truth was, if it was something Arthur didn’t like, the chances of Lucius going ahead with it were low. Just like it was with the things Lucius didn’t like Arthur doing, like strutting about with no shirt. “We need to work on our project.”

Arthur stared at him, deliberating. “Right. Stay here.”

Lucius collapsed in a chair once Arthur walked back into the room that held his schoolmate, letting his racing heart calm down, wiping his eyes, wondering what the hell just happened. Soon, Arthur returned. “All right, things are cleared up,” Arthur said. “Go ahead and finish. I’ve been assured you can do so within the hour. I’ll take Scorp for a quick ride and then I’ll be back.”

When Lucius returned, Timothy and his books were a goodly distance away from his and he looked nervous. “Wow, mate. Your older brother is something else.”

He didn’t get close to Lucius again and they finished their project in less than an hour. When Timothy was getting ready to leave, Lucius had to know. “Do you fancy me, Tim?”

Tim blushed. “’Course I do, Lucius. You’re beautiful and smart, also hilarious. I adore your sarcastic sense of humor. But I know you can’t date – your brother told me.” His ‘brother’, right. “I’m sorry for trying to make a pass at you. Won’t do it again, but it’s a shame. I like you.”

When Tim left, Lucius had to think about that. Arthur had been right, but Arthur was also jealous. Lucius cleaned up the books and cleared the dishes from the food and drink they’d had. They had house elves on the household payroll, but woe-be-tide you if Daddy found you weren’t cleaning up after yourself and leaving it for them.

When Arthur returned, he was still hard, but also somewhat sheepish. He also carried with him the smell of engine smoke and had managed to get a smudge of grease on his face. It would forever ruin his monogrammed handkerchief, but Lucius pulled it from his robes anyway. “How did you manage to dirty up your face? Merlin’s sake, Art.”

Arthur took the white handkerchief and wiped, looking past Lucius to the mirror. “Had to make a repair before we left.” He handed the handkerchief back.

Neither needed to say anything to know something had happened between them. Both knew exactly what it was. “You were right, Arthur. Timothy fancies me. I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t know.”

“I had a long think about that while I drove and realized that yeah, you didn’t. I got rather riled up and I’m sorry too. Can you forgive me being an overbearing ox?”

“I can.” It was half the reason they were friends. Lucius also knew there could only be one reason for Arthur to get riled up like that. “You fancy me too, Weasley. Say it.” They were always Weasleys when they acted in a manner one could consider brutish.

Arthur glared at him. “Not so loud, Lucius.”

“No one is home, except little Archie who I’ve been asked to watch.” Arthur nodded. “So, do you have something to say to me?”

Arthur blushed. “Okay fine, I fancy you. It’s not like anything can be done about it, but I won’t suffer watching someone else with their hands all over you. Don’t even try to deny you fancy me too.”

Lucius should have expected that, especially being the calculated Malfoy he was, but like always, Arthur caught him off guard. He looked away brushing hands through his hair, finally shoving his hands into the opposite sleeves of his robes.

“It’s like that is it?” Arthur said.

Finally, Lucius settled on a sly smirk. “Like you said, nothing we can do about it anyway.”

“No, but there are things we can _not_ do, like let others fawn. I forbid it, Lucius.”

Wow. That did things to Lucius. “You too. Keep your shirt, _on_ , Weasley.”

“Always do when you’re not around, love. My sexy body is for your eyes only, Princess.”

From there, they had to be careful. As time went on, they were pulled to the other like magnets, and they wanted to spend all their time with the other, but spending too much time together was a dead giveaway. Instead they limited themselves to public sorts of events where _at least_ their siblings were present. Better if parents were there too, they’d decided, at least in the beginning.

As complicated as it all sounded, it wasn’t. Things happened innately between them during this next phase of their friendship. Even though Lucius was older, Arthur was the leader, and every time Lucius had someone over for school-related stuff, Arthur was mysteriously there, reading a book, like he was just another child living in the house. His long, nearly-white-hair gave him good cover as a Malfoy-Eastcastle.

“I didn’t peg you for the jealous type,” Lucius said after one such time.

“Normally, no. It’s more to do with that I don’t have you.”

Neither mentioned – for a long time – that they may never have each other. They both knew it, there was no use bringing it up when they weren’t doing anything and not planning on it.

But then they got older. By the time Lucius reached twenty-two and Arthur was nineteen, a lot had taken place. There were rules between them that just _happened_ , like when Arthur had found out about Lucius’s smoking habit last summer. Arthur was not impressed. “What you think you’re doing? I know your parents wouldn’t condone such a thing.”

“I don’t see what business it is of yours.”

“It’s totally my business, put it out Lu.”

He had, but he’d glared at Arthur.

“Be sassy then, I’ll turn you over my knee.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Except Lucius knew that yes he would. And maybe he wanted him to, but also really not except yes…? It was a complicated feeling.

“Would you like a demonstration?”

“No,” Lucius said, pouting.

“Then behave yourself and don’t let me catch you smoking again.”

The problem with all of that was, it was fucking thrilling. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and the buzz it left throughout his body, was something he wanted to feel again. The inevitable happened, and Lucius dared to light up before he was about to see hang out with Arthur and a few of their other brothers; Gid, Scorp, and Braxie. They were on the porch at the Prince-Weasley house and Arthur could smell it on him. “Were you smoking?” Arthur said.

“Uh-oh,” Brax said. “I’m going to say a quick hello to Lil, while you take care of him.”

“Get back here Brax, no one’s doing anything,” Lucius insisted.

Arthur already had him by the wrist though and was leading him over to the porch bench. “The truth, Lu.”

His heart was pounding again in that lovely way it had before, that his brother Scorpius and Gideon were still there, added to the exhilaration – because how embarrassing – and he knew soon as he said yes, he’d be flipped over Arthur’s knee for a spanking. He chose not to lie though, so this was happening and there was something exciting about that too. “Okay fine, yes. I did, you happy?”

“No, no I am not.”

Lucius was dressed nice, as usual, but no robes this time, just a pair of black trousers, which were pulled down along with his white cotton pants. The embarrassment alone at how he must look kicking and squealing over Arthur’s knee while his bottom was blistered! Arthur also knew how to give a good blistering and it fecking hurt.

They were a spanking family. The natural progression was when you became an old enough brother, or sister, you got put in charge of someones and those someones were subject to that older sibling’s rule. The eldest of them, were all as used to handing out spankings, as they were receiving them from a parent. The only thing that was out of sequence in the order currently, was that Arthur was older than Lucius by three years.

But there was another factor at play here and everyone knew it – Lucius was the brat, not Arthur. Ergo, no one batted an eye at Lucius being flipped over Arthur’s knee. If Arthur hadn’t have done it, Gideon would have. Brax returned around the time Arthur finished up, apparently knowing how long a Prince-Weasley spanking takes. “I hope I’ve made myself clear,” Arthur said.

Lucius rubbed his arse as Arthur helped him adjust his clothes, but he nodded.

“Told you, you shouldn’t be smoking,” Scorpius said, unhelpfully.

Arthur had made himself clear, but Lucius continued to use such things to egg Arthur on. Not often, or that would show he had no respect for Arthur and his authority over him, but when he was truly, in a mood.

Truthfully, Lucius did respect Arthur and the authoritative role he’d taken on naturally. When he wasn’t being a fucking brat, Arthur soothed that place inside of him, which served to nurture his own inner strength. He felt _more_ because of Arthur. It wasn’t that he had no self-esteem, but he was still growing into the man he would be and Arthur had a way strengthening what already existed inside of Lucius, so he could believe in himself without the need for external validation.

Arthur became his most special person and he knew with certainty; he was Arthur’s most special person.

Which is why he hated himself right now. He’d said awful things to Arthur, because he was fucking scared. He knew his parents would take Arthur away from him; the thought alone had made him feel like puking, the reality stole his appetite.

If only it had been one of _his_ brothers who had caught them, rather than one of Arthur’s, most especially Mr. Honorable himself, _Gideon._

Until they were caught, it had been a wonderful kiss.

After years of their careful dance, something happened this summer that opened the gateway. Lucius noticed that Arthur was struggling in business school. “I can help you know,” Lucius said as he watched Arthur shoot arrow after arrow at his target, while telling Lucius his woes. He’d passed last semester, but by the skin of his teeth. “C’mon, I’ll hold some study sessions for you on things you need help with, and you’ll be all set for September.”

Lucius was as gifted as his father had been with all things business and his father would claim more gifted than he ever was. Lucius went to school because he had to, but it was just a hoop. He didn’t know what he wanted to do anyway, so he might as well to pass the time.

Arthur had chosen it for what reason, Lucius didn’t know. It was not his Forte. Lucius wasn’t even sure Arthur liked it, but whenever Lucius brought that up, Arthur got cross with him, so he left it alone.

Arthur did agree to Lucius’s help. They studied at the dining room table, which was high traffic, so that they would not give into the temptation that was harder to resist every day. Often, their conversation left ‘business’ and moved to a risky little game of ‘what if’ they liked to play. “What if I weren’t the heir? What would you do?”

“If you weren’t the heir there would be no reason for such a stringent marriage contract and I’d take you away to live in a small house somewhere on the sanctuary. Could you live without your fancy Italian leather boots I wonder?”

“ _Arthur._ ”

“I mean it. You know Weasley’s are self-made. I will make us money and we will have a nice living, but I’ll never be Malfoy-Eastcastle rich. If you’re not the heir, you won’t inherit whatever ridiculous amount of money you will.”

“In this scenario, you’re assuming I wouldn’t be working, which I would and I will be able to make enough for my fancy boots.”

“In this scenario, you’d be asking me first and I’d say yes, or no depending on if you’d behaved yourself, or not, my special princess.”

That did wonderful things inside of Lucius, just the saying of it, he knew Arthur wouldn’t say no a lot. Hmmmm, or maybe he would and that control would feel _cozy_. “Guess I’d better behave then.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah and Merlin’s beard will freeze off.”

“Hey! I’m behaved right now, aren’t I?”

“I suppose, but that won’t last.” Lucius threw an almond at him from the bowl. Arthur ducked behind his book using it as a shield. “See?”

“You deserved that.”

Arthur picked up the almond and popped it into his mouth, smirking as he crunched on it. Lucius admired everything about him, his smile, his perfect teeth, the way his deep blue eyes seemed to forever hold an unnamable thing Lucius could never solve and the long hair that somehow still drown him even though he was large now. The thing about Arthur, he wasn’t a dragon tamer, because he didn’t have dragon magic, but he was still the white-haired version of one in many ways. Malfoys had hair so blonde it almost looked white, Arthur’s was even lighter. He was only nineteen, but his shoulders were broad, thick from engaging in the dragon activities he could participate in because of who his father was.

Uncle Charlie and Uncle Harry had allowed him to get a tattoo on his neck, _Prince-Weasley_ written in a vertical line up behind his ear and topped with a dragon head. He was proud to be a member of a dragon tamer family. Around his neck was a chain that held a tooth that had been plated with white gold and forged by one of his father’s dragons. Lucius couldn’t recall which kind of dragon.

In considering who Arthur was, something came to Lucius, a bolt of random realization. “You’re doing this for me.”

Arthur glared and went back to his book.

“If you’re going to act like that, I’m leaving.”

Arthur wasn’t letting that happen though, he gripped Lucius by the arm and yanked him up, so they were at a standoff with their eyes. Arthur spun Lucius, trapping him against the wall, both of them were panting heavily, Lucius’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. “Yes,” Arthur finally said. “Yes, okay? I’m pants at it though and it’s not going to work anyway, but I thought if I went to business school and became a kagillionaire, I’d be allowed to marry you.”

Arthur slammed a strong hand beside Lucius’s head and turned away. He began packing up his books.

“No. We can do this. I can teach you. Worse comes to worse, I’ll Malfoy this problem.” Lucius knew Arthur would never consent to Malfoying a problem, since that always involved some kind of deceit, but the saying of it brought a smile to Arthur’s face.

From there they worked on their plan to make Arthur good at running a business empire, and it was a good plan, but they mistakenly continued to play ‘what if.’ “What if we were married, and had kids of our own?” Lucius asked.

“Don’t you only want one?”

“You’re part Weasley, Weasleys don’t have one child.”

Arthur smiled. “I do want _some_ , maybe four?”

“You say that now, but I know how much family means to you.”

“Yes, but from one to twelve is a long way to go.”

“If I’m marrying some nameless bloke, he gets one, but for you I’d go for six.”

“Six then.”

They did this day in and day out. All of their daydream scenarios building more energy between them. And then one day they took it to a dangerous place. “What if we were married and you were going to take me for the first time?”

Arthur surprised Lucius, coming up with some of the filthiest sexual scenarios. Both of them were clearly turned on, pupils dilated, nostrils flared, the electricity built between them. Lucius’s caged cock was fighting in its confines like never before.

Sometimes they would need a book from the library and Lucius couldn’t help himself, he wanted Arthur so bad, wanted all the scenarios Arthur had described. In the library, they were alone. Lucius sauntered to the place that held the book they were after, he reached to pull it out, knowing Arthur was watching him. “Y’know that thing you said you’d do with me—”

“—spread out before me?” Arthur was behind him, his breath a hot whisper in his ear. “I’ll lick my way up your balls, to your cock,” he said. “And then I’d take you in my mouth.”

Lucius spun around, panting from exertion that never happened. “I want you, so bad.”

Arthur pressed him up against the books, Lucius dropped the one he’d been holding, so he could hold onto Arthur for dear life. Arthur’s lips were on his and his tongue was soon to follow. Every place in Lucius was hot and he wanted more, more, more. He inhaled the musky smell of Arthur that was often mixed with grease and nature, and he relished in the wet feel of Arthur’s tongue with the softness of his lips as they continued to live their every fantasy if only in their minds, speaking through the kiss.

Without thinking about it, Lucius grabbed for Arthur’s trousers, undid them, and began pulling Arthur’s shirt over his head. “Thought you didn’t want me shirtless, babes?” Arthur winked.

“When there’s not a bunch of people to gawk at you, s’fine,” Lucius said leaning into kiss him again.

They kissed some more as Arthur worked off Lucius’s shirt, and moved to his trousers, shoving them down along with his pants, grabbing his arse, which had been spanked just yesterday and Lucius could still feel it. “Fuck I want to spank you, Lu.”

Lucius wanted that too, he pressed further into the kiss in response.

It was one of the best moments of Lucius’s life _and then Gideon walked in on them._

Lucius tamped out his cigarette, burying it in the plant pot with the others. He sprayed himself with cologne and walked through the house in search of what he didn’t know, but something more interesting than his own thoughts, which were of Arthur and he wanted to stop thinking about Arthur for Merlin’s sake.

He found Clinton curled onto the bay window, staring out, tears streaming down his face as he wrote in some book. His dragon tamer had been gone near a month and Clinton was the sensitive sort. Still, he didn’t like to see his brother cry. “What you writin’?”

Clinton made a face, sniffled, and wiped away tears with the back of his hand. “Nothing.”

“Oh c’mon. Entertain me. I’m bored.”

“You’ll make fun.”

He probably would have. “I won’t.”

“It’s a journal to Gid. He asked me to keep it. He didn’t say how many entries, so I’ve done at least one a day. You think that will be enough?”

“A journal? How am I supposed to know? I’ve never had a boyfriend. What do you write to him, anyway?” Lucius tried not to be sore about that, no one was really allowed to date except for on case by case basis – Daddy was strict about that – but there was hope for the others.

He shrugged. “Just things I thought of, things I hope we’ll do, my feelings.”

“Sappy shite then.”

“I suppose. Forget it.” Clinton closed this book, journal, what have you.

“Merlin, I’m sorry. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“No, I’m sorry. You’re still upset because of the Arthur thi—”

“—he who must not be named! I don’t want to talk about him. One of our too many parents will overhear and think we’re fucking, or something else ridiculous.”

“Lucius. If Daddy hears you talking like that…”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “I don’t care.” Except he did care. A lot. Everyone knew how much of a Daddy’s boy he was.

“Yes, you do. You pretend like you don’t, but you do.”

_See?_

“What’s going on in here?” Father strode into the room, the perfect Malfoy heir he was. He didn’t even have to try it seemed, and everything he did was considered perfect and posh. Lucius could only hope to be half of what he was someday.

“Nothing,” they both said too quickly. And it was nothing, but they were getting snippy, which meant it would turn into something.

“You go see your papa. You Grampa Lu.”

Clinton raced off, complying immediately. Lucius complained. “I don’t want to, or are you deciding each moment of my life now?”

“Merlin – you’re too much like me for your own good. Go see Grampa Lu in the kitchen before I spank your arse on principle.”

Lucius scrunched his nose at him but slid past unaffected by his empty threats. If Father was going to spank you, there was a lot more heat behind his words than that. When he got to the kitchen, Grampa was there, alone, which was a miracle in and of itself around here. Always children zipping everywhere. Lucius would have his one required child and that would be it.

“Father sent me,” Lucius said.

“Because I sent for you. Roll up your sleeves.”

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to cook.”

“We’re not, we’re going to bake.”

Lucius didn’t like that any better, but you didn’t say no to either Grampa. He began rolling up his sleeves.

“Don’t look like that, you’ll have fun.”

Lucius rolled his eyes but smirked at his grandfather. Lucius was Grampa Lu’s not-so-secret favorite, which sometimes did make up for the different rules he had compared to his siblings.

They made baking powder biscuits, a lot of them; enough for a family of over twenty to be exact. “We having everyone here for dinner?”

“No, but I want enough if the rest stop by,” Grampa Lu said. “I also want to talk to you about something I’ve touched on, but never really delved into because I’m a coward who doesn’t want to lose your good opinion.”

“I’ve already figured out this marriage contract business is entirely your fault, or at least half your fault, but I also understand it wasn’t personal to me, especially when I wasn’t around at the time. It was business.” Lucius had not gone to Hogwarts, but the terms Slytherin and Gryffindor had been used often enough he understood he was a Slytherin, his father told him the very definition of one. “I won’t say I’m not annoyed and often angry at the residual effect on me, but I am impartial in a way. I see the positive aspects as well. The family heritage has to continue, this is the best way to achieve it.”

Grandfather smiled at him. “You are a chip off the old block,” he said tousling Lucius’s hair with a hand full of flour.

“Sir!”

Grandfather laughed.

“In any case you haven’t lost my good opinion.”

“I thank you, but I did want to add that had I the perspective I do now, there are things I would have changed. There are much better ways to achieve the same goal. Negotiations I would have pushed for to make things better for you. I have done many foolish things, my boy. I can only hope people will allow me to make up for them.”

Lucius nodded. “Grampa? Do you think… well do you think there’s any possibility for…” He couldn’t say it.

“I think anything is possible,” Grampa Lu said knowing Lucius was referring to Arthur.

The only one who didn’t currently know about Arthur, was Granddaddy Clint. His parents had made the decision to tell Grampa Lu, because they were unsure what to do themselves, not expecting the best reaction from him, but he surprised everyone with his answer. He suggested they keep it to themselves for now, that it wasn’t worth the added pressure on Lucius. The time apart from Arthur was precautionary.

Grampa didn’t offer anymore, but Lucius felt a bit of hope. He also wondered if that was a clue. Grampa Lu knew something of how Lucius worked; he liked to figure things out himself.

The clock on the wall showed Daddy was just getting home and Lucius’s heart lifted. Even he could admit, he was such a fucking Daddy’s boy. Always had been. Of late, being around him helped his sour disposition. Daddy was strict, but they had talked a few times, and he knew Daddy was sympathetic to his plight. Regardless, Daddy still had to proceed with caution.

They were just finishing up and Lucius looked to see if Grampa Lu would excuse him. “Go ahead.” He winked.

Lucius almost ran to Daddy like when he was younger, but he refrained, holding back, trying to hold the countenance befitting the family heir. “Hey, baby cowboy,” Daddy said.

Lucius still blushed at the nickname that had never gone away, even though it made him warm in a nice way. Daddy had lots of nicknames, that’s just how he was. “Hey Daddy. How was work?”

“Good. I’m a bit tired, truth be told.”

“You want me to bring you a cup of tea?”

Daddy smiled. “That would be nice, Lou.”

Lucius also had Daddy’s name in his, which he liked. It wasn’t that he didn’t adore his other parents, but something about Daddy just resonated with him inside. He made Daddy tea with a biscuit, butter and jam just like Papa made for him and he brought it to his office. “Thanks Lou. How you doin’?”

Suddenly he wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t let himself. He knew most of it wasn’t Daddy’s fault and he’d meant what he said to Grandfather about business being business, but that didn’t change that he fucking missed Arthur, so much he wanted to rip his heart out, so it would stop hurting for five bloody seconds. “I’m fine.”

Daddy knew him though. “No, you’re not. Look at you Lou, you’ve lost weight. Sit.”

Lucius sat in the chair before Daddy’s desk biting his lip. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Without meaning to the tears came anyway.

Daddy leaned back and considered him. “Did your father tell you what it was like for us?”

Lucius nodded. “Some. He said you two were suddenly thrust into a marriage against both your wills, treated like utter cattle.”

Daddy rolled his eyes. “He would put it like that. We weren’t given any choice, except one; accept it and try, or don’t and be miserable. We tried, and things worked out so good for us I’ve been telling myself over and over it would be for you too. Eventually. But you’re a lot like your father and I’m reminded of how he was with Papa. He would not let him go. I did everything I could to make sure they could stay together. Aside from me loving your papa too, I knew the hole in your father’s heart would be too big to repair all the way.”

Lucius wiped his eyes. He knew what it was sounding like, but it couldn’t be.

Daddy looked like he was gaining the courage to do whatever he was about to do. He stood up. “Come with me.”

Lucius followed Daddy out of the house and across the distance to the Prince-Weasley’s. No one knocked anymore, Lucius can’t recall anyone ever knocking. The two houses had been fair game for a long time now. Gramma Molly and Grampa Arthur were mostly holding down the fort here while some of the crew was gone, but Grampa Sev was helping today too. Different people helped when Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie went away. The elder Prince-Weasleys pitched in a lot when his uncles were away, Gideon had even run the place with Lily numerous times when his parents went on hunts that didn’t involve him, with various grandparents and other dragon-family community members pitching in. There were also a lot of aunts and uncles, plus Malfoy-Eastcastles if need be. They were never short on help.

Daddy didn’t go in search of the adults though.

Daddy glanced at their clock to see who was home, and that yes, Arthur was. He then began the search heading through the main rooms. Out to the backyard, where Arthur had a target set up for shooting his arrows.

Lucius loved watching his strong muscles tensed in position, with the bowstring pulled back. The tension of the pose stretched across his body, as sweat dripped down his back. When he let go the tension, the arrow sailed through the air and smacked right in the center of a book hanging flush with his target that looked to have seen several more arrows.

Arthur turned to face the pair of them. Lucius could tell Arthur wasn’t happy with him, but not having seen him for weeks, his deep blue eyes betrayed the sorrow he felt missing him. There was also worry there. “Uncle Noah? Something happen? I’ve obeyed everything everyone’s said. I haven’t been near Lucius.”

Daddy nodded. “I thank you. I always have faith in the nobility of this family. Gid’s been maybe too respectful with my Clinton. Lily and Brax have always been good about the rules. I don’t know how I’m going to work things out for you two, but I will work on something. For now, I unfortunately cannot allow you to date, as you know that’s a clear violation of the contract. Art, I’d like to meet with you tomorrow, I’ll tell you the rules for whatever it is we’ll call this, but I think you two have some stuff to sort out.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. “But, sir?”

“I know. It’s not so simple and I can’t make any promises, but I have an idea. Lucius, make sure you’re home by curfew. Arthur, make sure he eats something.”

They both gave a ‘yes, sir’ and then it was just the two of them. Lucius had no idea what to say. He was the worst, the absolute worst to Arthur last time he saw him. Sorry didn’t seem to cut it. “Is that one of your business text books?”

“Yes. I won’t be needing it anymore.”

“Nice to see you had so much faith in us.”

Arthur brows squeeze together in a way that makes Lucius regret his snarky comment. “Right, let’s go for a walk then.”

He might not have been born of Uncle Charlie’s blood, but Arthur made a good case for the nurture debate having many of Charlie’s mannerisms, and often sounding like him. In fact, Arthur _reminded_ Lucius almost as much of Charlie as Charlie’s mini-me, Gideon did.

Lucius followed. Arthur took them to a place they’d gone since they were younger. A willow tree a ways from the house. It wasn’t exactly private, but it was more private than either house. “I should probably be angry with you, but I’m just glad you’re here. I’ve been, well it’s been hard.”

Arthur isn’t talking about their kiss, it was hard to be sorry for that even if Arthur had expressed he was sorry for the position it put Lucius in. Arthur was referring to the horrible things Lucius said during their fight. Lucius had gone over the line. “I hope you are angry with me. I was a fucking prat, Art. There’s no excuse.”

“I know why you were, Louey,” Arthur said, his accent Weasley thick. Arthur was the only person allowed to get away with that name. Anyone else would be hexed into next Tuesday. “My heart will heal.”

Lucius nodded. “I’m sorry anyway. I’ve missed you though.”

The tears came again, streaming down Lucius’s cheeks. _What’s with me today?_ Arthur took a breath and gathered him into his strong arms. “There now, things are going to be all right.”

Nevertheless, Lucius sobbed. Lucius was tall, but Arthur was taller and Lucius could put his head on Arthur’s shoulder. It felt good there. When he stopped crying, he pulled away. “I told you I hated you.”

“I knew you didn’t mean that.” Arthur’s family were body language reading experts. Anyone could do it really, dragon tamers just got more refined at it because they dealt with dragons, but Arthur learned through osmosis. All the Prince-Weasleys were good at it to varying degrees.

“I told you I never wanted to see you again.”

“That hurt. You meant that.”

“At the time. I regretted it shortly after.”

“Such a temper you have.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“Already have. Next time though, Lou—”

“—you’ll tan my hide. I know.” Lucius knew he wouldn’t this time. Things were too convoluted at the moment. “What do we do now?”

“Not much we can. In the meantime, you’re going to eat something. C’mon.”

It felt good having Arthur telling him what to do again. He’d always been rather bossy. “What do you think Daddy will do?” he asked catching up. Lucius was a leader in his own way, but Arthur was someone he looked to even though Arthur was younger.

“Not a clue. I’m not going to think about it for today. Truthfully, I’m just happy to be with you in any form. Not having you in my life at all was more than I could bear. I’ve been wretched.”

It was true. Now that Lucius was focused on something other than himself, he saw his giant man looked a little smaller today. Arthur was known for his sunny optimism, but today he was a little less bright. “I’ve been the same. I was a prat to Clinton earlier, because I was in such a bad mood over the whole thing.”

“Are you looking for a spanking, love? That’s good enough reason for me for the record. The only reason I won’t today is, I want to make sure that’s something Uncle Noah is still okay with. I don’t approve of your behavior though.”

That was enough for Lucius this time ‘round. Lucius didn’t like Arthur was put out with him as much as, he didn’t like the way he’d behaved. He did try to be a good older brother. “I’ll apologize and make it up to him.”

“You will.”

Arthur warmed him up food, while Lucius sat at the table which had a few younger Prince-Weasley’s at it. “Daddy isn’t here,” Septimus told him.

“He’s missing him today,” Gramma Molly told him. “Daddy will be back soon.”

Arthur set a bowl before him with a slice of fresh bread and butter. “Father’s special recipe chili, adapted from Gramma Molly’s recipe.”

“You can call it his,” she said. “He had to make significant modifications to my recipe to make it a meal to fuel his dragon tamer needs.”

Arthur sat near Lucius, but was careful to keep a friendly distance. Lucius supposed their hug was permissible considering the circumstances, but would Daddy tell them hugs weren’t allowed? Lucius enjoyed the chili, especially eating it under Arthur’s watchful eyes. It relaxed him, so he _could_ eat. Without Arthur, he had no appetite and he lost several stone. Clearly Daddy noticed, with the getting Arthur to get him to eat.

Arthur watched him anxiously. When he was done there was a lot of noise out front. An army of dragon tamers and a healer piled in the door. All of them were patched up in some way, all of them looked tired. “Well?” Art said.

“We got her,” Uncle Charlie said. “Hello Lucius.”

“Hello Uncle Charlie. Daddy said I could be here. Brought me here himself.”

Uncle Charlie nodded. “It’s okay, Lucius. Good to see ya. We missed you around here.”

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Children came from every corner of the house springing at their parents and older brother and sister. “C’we hear about the dragon, Papa?” Septimus asked.

“You sure can. Daddy and crew and I will have showers and then we’ll have story time.”

“Um, Gid? You going to head over to mine to see Clinton?” Lucius asked.

“I am. Freshening spells only get you so far. I won’t make him suffer me like this. First shower.”

“Can we go with him?” Lucius asked, Arthur, once Gideon headed up the stairs.

Arthur smiled. “You want to see the reunion?”

“I was a prat, but even I can admit they’re fucking adorable.” Lucius liked watching the love bloom between his brother and the eldest Weasley.

“C’mon. Let’s go ahead of him.”

They apparate to the other. Clinton’s on the front porch this time, still with his journal. “I’m sorry about earlier, Clinty. I was a twat.” Lucius opened his arms to hug his brother.

Clinton squeezed him. “Thank you, Lu. You’re forgiven.”

“Did Papa help?”

Clinton nodded. Everyone knew Papa gave the most loving hugs. He was a cozy cup of tea on your rainiest day. “Yeah, but it’s been too long without, Gideon.”

“He’ll be home sooner than you think,” Lucius said, not wanting to give the surprise away. “Can we hang with you a bit? Look who I brought.”

“Of course. It’s good to see you back here Arthur.”

“Hey now, I was just here the other day helping with baby Marshall.”

“You know what I mean.”

They sat on the long, cushioned benches, across from where Clinton was, cuddled into his blanket on the porch swing. It was September now and somewhat chilly. Arthur kept a respectable distance from Lucius, and after spending time without him this close, Lucius was grateful for small things, like being near him. The three chatted until Gideon showed. Clinton was involved in conversation and Gideon, the hunter he was, put a finger up in front of his lips as he snuck in behind Clinton, encircling him from behind, then kissing into his neck a bunch of times.

Clinton’s eyes went wide as he turned to see it was his dragon tamer. “You dragon taming lunatic!” he said whacking him, tears starting to stream down his face.

The dragon tamer was undeterred, scooping Clinton up and pulling him to him, so Clinton could wrap his strong dancer’s legs around his torso. Clinton gripped the nape of his neck and looked down at Gideon. “You’re home.”

“I see your powers of observation have not escaped you in the time I was away.”

Clinton scowled at him, which Gideon fixed with a kiss. When their lips met, they made a nice silhouette against the autumn sky. After that, Gideon arranged them on the porch swing, so Clinton sat with his back against it, Clinton’s legs were laid out over top of Gideon’s massive ones, and his back to the side of the swing. Gideon interlaced his hand with Clinton’s. “What we doing out here?”

Gideon joined the chat, telling all about his new dragon. Clinton watched with apt attention, drinking in his love, and it was clear to Lucius how content Clinton was now. There had been a tension in his brother, Lucius could see, now that it was gone. “I’m glad you got your dragon, Giddy, but I’m even more glad you’re home. You hurt anywhere?”

“A bit.” Gideon didn’t want to tell Clinton something, Lucius could tell, but Gideon was too honorable to keep anything from him. “She got a decent flame in on me, but Dad fixed me up good and I was even given a dragon burn potion, so I get to keep the scar.”

Clinton was not pleased. “Did you let me squeeze your burn to death with my legs?”

Gideon got sheepish. “Not to death, it’s fine, Lin. Barely felt it.”

Uh-oh. Clinton was pissed, Lucius could tell, but Clinton’d missed Gideon too much to storm off. Instead he got too quiet. In a way, Lucius liked seeing they weren’t just all sap and drivel, but he’d come to see the sap and drivel. It was also interesting to observe the bits of his parents in Clinton interacting to the bits of his uncles in Gideon.

Clinton could be soft like Papa, but if you truly pissed him off, it brought out Father, which was tempered a bit by the collectedness of Daddy.

After an intense stare down, Clinton spoke. “I want to see.”

“You really don’t. Not this time, Clinton. Please. I will show you where it is, okay?”

“Okay.”

The heat died away and they went back to reunited bliss. Lucius was fascinated. They turned to their own conversation, which had Gideon grabbing the journal Clinton was keeping for him and opening it, with Clinton being fondly exasperated at him. “Now let’s see what you wrote to me while I was gone,” Gideon said.

Clinton smiled, happy his pestiferous dragon tamer was home.

“Wrote to you, Gid?” Arthur asked.

“I got my Clinton to write to me while I was gone.”

Arthur nudged Lucius with his knee, which made Lucius smile. It was a form of flirting, maybe their only form for now and it was exciting. “Maybe we should do that for each other,” Arthur said. “Write journals.”

That was, kind of fucking exciting. Lucius nudged him back, knocking his knee into Arthur’s. They may not be allowed to cuddle like their brothers, but Lucius could feel the energy between them, that seemed to trade back and forth and intensify. “I’d like that, Arthur.”

Father strode out to the porch, he had baby Marshall with him. “Oh, Gid. Your parents back?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lu, let Daddy know I’m staying the night at the other and I’ve got Marsh, with me.”

“Yes, Father.” Sometimes Father spent time with Uncle Harry, just like Daddy spent time with Uncle Charlie.

Father disappeared, apparating away with the baby.

Later, Gideon and Arthur walked home together. Lucius watched them walk away, standing with Clinton on the porch. Gideon pulled Arthur into his side patting him on the back, letting him go, so they could keep walking. Gideon looked to be congratulating him, maybe for Lucius and Arthur’s reunion?

“I’m glad Daddy’s letting you be around Arthur again. I didn’t like seeing you, how you were. It was like you were fading away.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“You were.”

When they entered the house, Papa had both little Wendy and Viktor on his lap, reading them a story. Papa was the giant teddy bear you sunk into, but he had his own way of being strict when necessary. “Were you two out there without jackets? You’ll catch your death,” he said.

“I had a blanket, Papa,” Clinton said.

Lucius scowled at Clinton for being a goody-good. “Sorry, Papa. I’ll remember next time. You want us to each take one of them up to bed?” The little ones looked like they were falling asleep and he could use the brownie points.

“That would be nice, boys.”

Lucius took Wendy, while Clinton scooped up Viktor. Clinton kissed Viktor’s head as they walked up the stairs to the little people rooms, which were closer to their parent’s bedroom. Wendy, the only girl in a family of eight boys, was their princess and pretty much had them all wrapped around her tiny fingers. She was the smallest creature Lucius had ever seen and she had all her boys falling at her feet constantly trying to do stuff for her. No one was fooled. She was a highly, capable three-and-a-half-year-old, but she had that sense of Malfoy royalty, Lucius was sure must be a genetic trait and she adored being waited on. Father had named her after Uncle Harry. “You’ll always be my Wendy Lady, Potter. She’s named for you,” Father had said to Uncle Harry.

Lucius remembered the interaction, because he’d found it odd enough to inquire with Father about it. Apparently, it was some kind of nickname Father had given to Uncle Harry some time ago. Uncle Harry had rolled his eyes at Father. “Poor thing. Give her here, Peter.”

Sometimes the adults were just strange.

Wendy opened her blue-grey eyes. “Lu-Lu?”

That name was for Wendy only. She could call him whatever she wanted. “It’s me, my sweet. Close your eyes, it’s time for sleep.”

She did and he tucked her in, planting a kiss on her forehead.

He peeked in on Viktor. Clinton was still there laying with him, about to fall asleep himself. He left them. It wasn’t unusual for people to be found sleeping in beds that were not their own in this house. He went down to say good night to Daddy before he turned in as well. He found Daddy in his chair in the second living room at the back of the house. He was reading a book, a cup of tea beside him on the table. “Lou,” he said, smiling.

“I’m popping off to bed, but I’m to tell you Father’s with Marshall, at the other, with Uncle Harry.”

Daddy nodded. “Things go okay with Arthur?”

Lucius got a bit shy thinking about him. “They did. Thank you for that Daddy. I was a lost cat.”

Daddy frowned with disappointment that was clearly directed inward. “I’m sorry, Lou. Sorry I didn’t get off my ass t’do something sooner.”

Whoa. Daddy pretty much never swore and woe-be-tide-you if he caught you. That he’d even said ‘ass’ in his strong American accent, spoke volumes alone. “It’s all right. I know you’re bound by things out of your control.”

“I don’t think it is all right. You were withering away, Lucius.”

Something about his tone sparked the place inside of him, that seemed to produce tears today. He didn’t cry, but the feeling was there, and he wished he were little again so he could cuddle up with his daddy. Sometimes, Lucius did still find his way into his parent’s bed, but for some reason his need for that kind of comfort felt appropriate there and he was more hesitant to do it outside of that realm. “I didn’t mean to, Daddy.”

“Oh Darlin’, I know. Arthur feed you?”

“He did. Lots. Uncle Charlie’s dragon tamer chili, _and_ bread.”

“Good.”

Lucius went over to hug him goodnight. He loved the solidness of Daddy. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Night, son.”

Lucius headed up to bed and saw there was a little fairy sprite outside his door. “What you doing out of bed, little miss?” he said scooping her up.

“I want to sleep with you, Lu-Lu,” she demanded. She wrapped her skinny legs around him and rested her tiny head on his shoulder.

No one said no all that often to their little Wendy darling. Sometimes they tried and she made them pay in some fashion until her army of men and boys, her willing subordinates, gave her a yes. “All right then.” He carted her off to bed with him.


	5. Lucius Jr. : A Love Story (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 3, 2020  
> _______________________
> 
> For this chapter, it didn't want to end and well, it's only really a partial ending even now, but these are "time stamps" so I suppose it makes sense. We are looking at a random shot in time. 
> 
> I must also apologize. I know there are so many unanswered questions, which is sadly the way with Time Stamps. We're looking at this shot in time with out being totally caught up with all that's happened. I hope there's enough to at least enjoy who we're microscoping in on. 
> 
> There are a lot of characters in this story and it's hard for me to write about them all in a chapter without me just squishing them in. Hopefully we'll see more from everyone as I go along. I'm not forgetting anyone or leaving them out on purpose, I just want to give richness to the little 'look in' I'm getting <3 
> 
> Hope everyone is well. A beautiful day where I am. Also, was asked some non-story-related questions last chapter I have decided to answer [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/04/03/mocky-mock/)
> 
> Warm hugs from Mock, by way of this chapter. Love to you all!

In the weeks that followed, Lucius and Arthur were allowed to get used to a relationship, if unconventional. The rules in the contract were clear, Lucius was not allowed a boyfriend, just like Daddy hadn’t been. For Arthur and Lucius to be together, there would have to be a marriage contract, but no one was sure how to approach Granddaddy Clinton about that.

Arthur was too young to have built anything that would impress Granddaddy. When Father and Daddy’s marriage was sorted out, it was the Malfoy name and prestige that had attracted Granddaddy Clinton. “The Prince name is prestigious, Daddy,” Lucius pointed out. Not because he thought Daddy hadn’t considered it, but more he wondered why that wasn’t enough. Unfortunately, the Weasley name only had high standing within a certain crowd.

“The contract between Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie complicates that bit. No one fully inherits the fortune anymore; they can only become executor. That did catch Granddaddy’s attention for Clinton, since Gideon will become executor, not Arthur.”

The whole thing seemed kind of hopeless and Lucius didn’t like to think about it too much for now. Instead he enjoyed what they were allowed, which was less than they both desired, but more than they expected. Daddy understood how much Lucius needed that person, the one who gave him _that_ feeling and took care of him in the special way Daddy took care of Father and Papa.

Lucius, who tended to lean toward a negative disposition, had sunny, optimistic Arthur to lead him away from his sour thoughts. Arthur’d show up some mornings, sometimes with a younger brother, or sister to act as a mini-chaperone, but also to make things less intimate. When they did have time alone, Arthur was slow and brief with his touches.

For instance, they’d study together on the porch – after Arthur made sure Lucius had a proper jacket – and they would sit next to each other. Occasionally, Arthur would put his hand on Lucius’s thigh and leave it there for spaces of time, but then remove it.

Arthur would do things like brush back the longer pieces of Lucius’s hair, and warm his hands when they were cold. Rarer, Arthur would pull Lucius into his side when they were on the couch together, reading. Lucius looked forward to those times best, but he always let Arthur lead such things, luxuriating in the feel when he did.

Lucius knew Arthur had been guided by Daddy to maintain the same sort of intimacy that Uncle Harry had with him, or Papa. They were a polyamorous five, but that didn’t mean all of them were deeply intimate. There were levels. Between the five of them, they even kissed, but that didn’t necessarily mean ‘boyfriends’. Daddy told them to refrain from kissing for now, but other forms of contact would be fine.

Thankfully it was Arthur, Lucius was in love with. A lot of this special ‘deal’ was because Daddy trusted Arthur so much despite the kiss that had happened.

Basically, they ‘hung out’ together a lot. When Lucius complained about how stupid things were, Arthur took that as a sign he needed a spanking. “You can’t spank me for having a feeling!” Lucius would shout, as he was being spanked.

“Then you’ll be pleased to know I’m not. I’m spanking you for sass about it.”

“Sass is my middle name!”

“Guess you’re going to get spanked a lot.”

“We can’t kiss, but you can spank my arse?” he said when it was over and Arthur sat on the couch, while Lucius stood between his legs being hugged, and rubbing his red bottom.

Arthur smiled. “Think about what kind of muck you’d been running if I couldn’t.”

Lucius smiled too. “I suppose.”

All in all, Lucius was just grateful they had what they had.

They did write in a journal to each other, just one journal they would pass back and forth. Lucius looked forward to when he got to read what Arthur wrote to him. Arthur was good at being vulnerable, but Lucius was not. Arthur wrote him the sweetest things, while Lucius wrote sarcastic meanderings. For the life of him, Lucius couldn’t figure out why Arthur seemed so entertained by the things he wrote, so Lucius kept on doing it, Arthur kept on smiling and Lucius thought that making Arthur smile was what life was made for.

~**~

While they didn’t know what to do, Arthur still attended business school. He attended a different one than Lucius did, but they worked out a study schedule at the Prince-Weasley house this time. Uncle Charlie was not pleased to find out Arthur had shot arrows at his book, but had little choice in allowing him to buy a new one, which came from his savings. “Sunday discipline was not fun,” Arthur told Lucius. “But got my new book.”

It didn’t seem like a good plan, but it was all they had for now.

Time was another issue. Lucius turned twenty-five in three years, though thankfully Daddy was a lot older when Granddaddy Clinton finally settled on someone for him, they hoped it would be a similar situation for Lucius.

“I’m an excellent negotiator,” Lucius told Arthur one day. “I’ll speak to him myself.”

“You know that’s not how it works, love. That will just make me look even less prestigious. I don’t make the rules, me darling,” Arthur added when Lucius began to take offense. “Were it up to me, I’d tell you to go in and negotiate your little, fancy heart out.”

Lucius knew Arthur was right. “Technically, our fathers should be negotiating the contract, since we’re both minors. That’s how it was for Father and Daddy, also Papa.”

“Yes, the only issue being Uncle Noah would never leave Granddaddy Clinton out like that.”

Lucius knew it, he just wanted what he wanted.

Eventually, Grampa Severus had something. It wasn’t a full solution, but it was a start. “The Prince name alone has plenty prestige and I can prove it several generations back. The real issue is we have not having enough connections. They died off when the rest of the Prince family did.”

“So, what do I need to do? Go off and have tea with a bunch of purebloods?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, for them to notice you, you will need lots of money.”

“So, I do need a bunch of money,” Arthur said.

“You could take a loan from the Prince fortune to invest in something. That’s permitted,” Grampa Sev pointed out.

“That was a thought I had too, but what?” Arthur said. “Besides, I’d rather not if I can help it. I will if I absolutely have to, but it will mean more to me if I can do it myself.”

Everything seemed to lead back to the same. Lucius began to get wrapped up in the hopelessness.

One day, while Lucius was over helping Arthur study, Arthur got an idea. An unbelievabley stupid, idea. “I’m going to be a bowman for dragon hunts.”

“What? No, you’re not. I forbid it, Arthur. That’s way too fecking dangerous.”

Arthur frowned. “I do believe I make the rules, and I’d never stop you from doing what you wanted with your career.”

“But Arthur,” Lucius got tears in his eyes. “You don’t even have dragon magic.”

Arthur grabbed both his hands. “Shhh, my love. Hear me out. They’re paid a lot of money. I’ll make enough doing that after three years, I can take the money and invest it in dragon forged items.”

“If you live that long; Weasley idiot.” Lucius scowled yanking his hands back.

“Hey now, watch yourself.”

“I’m sorry. I am allowed not to like it though,” Lucius said.

“Never said you weren’t.” Lucius starting to pack up his books. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

“We don’t need to do this anymore. You’re going off to kill yourself.” Lucius was getting angry now.

“Says who? I’ll need business skills to run a metal company.”

“I’ll run the business, if you even make it that far!” Lucius cried tears of anger as he turned and threw the large text at his idiot … whatever he was.

“All right that’s it.”

“No. You’re not spanking me.”

But Arthur was hell bent on it. Lucius kept throwing books at him, but Arthur knowing what to expect this time, dodged out of the way and got a good hold on Lucius’s wrist. Arthur spun a chair around and didn’t bother with pulling trousers down, tossing Lucius over his knee, starting in with some hard spanks, Lucius was glad he had the protection of his trousers for. “Get angry all you like, but you will not throw books at me, or speak to me like that.”

As much as Lucius hated to admit it sometimes, he needed what was happening right now, just being flung over Arthur’s knee, mid-tantrum and spanked, _hard_. The further release of his feelings began to happen in a much more productive way as he began to cry over Arthur’s lap, while Arthur spanked away and Lucius could feel his bottom redden. “Stand up sweetheart,” Arthur said.

Lucius knew it was too soon for the spanking to be over, and he didn’t want his bare-bum spanked. “Arthur please, I’m sorry.”

He went right on unbuttoning his trousers. “You need this. You’ll feel better after.”

“You’re not going to be able to spank away my feelings on this, Weasley,” Lucius said with his arms crossed as his trousers and pants were pulled down to his ankles together.

“Nor would I ever try. You’re too wound up to have a proper conversation about this. You need this for calming down as much as you do for the tantrum.”

Lucius was flipped back over Arthur’s knee and he cried as the spanking continued, this time on his bare bottom. The smacks seemed extra stingy and he was kicking in a fruitless attempt to alleviate some of said sting. It wasn’t happening though. Lucius sucked in his bottom lip, his jaw tightening on some of the harder spanks, hissing with others.

When Arthur was done with him, he was a sobbing mess over Arthur’s lap. He felt like he’d run a marathon. Arthur rubbed his back giving him a bit of time, but then pulled him up and began helping right his clothes over his sore bottom. At least after a spanking, Lucius was guaranteed cuddles in some form. Arthur didn’t disappoint. He stood, feeling like he towered over Arthur, when really Arthur was only a few inches taller than Lucius, and wrapped him in his strong arms.

Lucius sunk into him and buried his head into Arthur’s shoulder. “I still hope no one lets you.”

That made Arthur laugh. “You’re adorable, love. But you remember you’re talking about my parents, right?”

Right, his lunatic parents who let Gideon go on his first dragon hunt at seventeen. Even before that, Uncle Charlie took the children to see his dragons much younger. Little Molly’d already been with him. He’s pretty sure there was even a story about Norberta babysitting someone. Lucius’s parents were much more sensible. “Your parents are, mad.”

“C’mon. I think study is over for today,” Arthur said taking his hand and pulling him toward the porch.

“You just want to get out of looking at more charts.”

He winked. “They are making me dizzy, but I think we should talk more about this, or at least have a feel about it. You’re calmed down now, but still upset, me love.”

Arthur sat on the porch swing and pulled Lucius to him, where Lucius could cuddle into his side. “I know it’s a lot to swallow, but it’s the right decision.”

Weasley’s and their sense of righteous. “Can’t you just take a loan from Grampa Sev and do the same thing?”

“I could, but Bowmen get more than just money. I would get the acclaim I need, plus I could get into some of those fancy, shmancy pureblood circles that way too. They’re quite respected in a similar if different way than dragon tamers.”

“Merlin. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re like a bull in a china shop.” Picturing Arthur attempting to schmooze his way across pureblood society was a hilarious disaster.

“Thankfully I’ve got you to teach me. Maybe I’ll even let you buy me a pair of those, whad’du call’ems?”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Valenciatas.”

“Yes, those. Perhaps a nice jacket too.”

Arthur gave Lucius pouty, puppy-eyes and it was hard to resist how pathetic he looked. “Don’t think you letting me buy you all that makes me less cross at you.”

“I have no such delusions. I know I’m in it for at least a good week.”

“Only because I’m scared to death.” Lucius cried some more into Arthur, who held him steadfast. Truth be told, the signs had always been there, Arthur had a fascination with dragons similar to that of his dragon taming kin. Lucius had been mollified by the fact he didn’t have dragon magic, it was usually only those who did who considered such things, and their mates.

“Oh darling, it will be all right. You know I’m a good bowman. Besides if I lose an arm, Daddy will sew it back on.”

“Not funny.” But Lucius did crack a smile. “I suppose there’s absolutely no talking you out of it?”

“’Fraid not, besides, it’s probably about the only way I’ll be let on a hunt and you know it’s been a not-so-secret-secret-desire of mine.”

Lucius had known that. “Why does something tell me this won’t just be a three-year adventure?”

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I mean, I’ll just be getting started and I was thinking I could until we started our family? I know it’s not a practical career for someone who wants to have a family in the way like I do with you.”

“So why not just this? Why bother with business school?”

“Because I knew how much you’d hate it.”

That cracked at his heart a bit. Arthur’d spent all this time struggling with something he’d clearly hated just so he could be with Lucius. Being a dragon hunting bowman had Arthur written all over it. “So long as you know,” Lucius said, because that was their way and Arthur could read what Lucius couldn’t say. He had a hard time being _too_ vulnerable.

“I know and that makes me not want to do it, but truth be told I’ll absolutely love it. My heart aches to be out there with my family nearly as much as my heart aches to be with you.”

Fucking Arthur, making him warm with happiness when Lucius was supposed to be cross with him, and knowing how happy it would make Arthur made Lucius happy too. “You know, I could make that metal company soar like a dragon in the sky and I’d enjoy that.”

“I sure hope so, because I’m horrific at all that. If I’m the one in charge of sales, it will be only Daddy and Gid buying stuff from me to make sure I don’t go out of business.”

Lucius laughed. It was true. “It’s a lot to do for one person though, Art. Maybe we’re better off going our separate ways.”

“Poppycock. I’m doing this for me, you’re my excuse. No more talk like that, unless you fancy another spanking that is.”

Lucius did not. His arse was throbbing. “No, but Arthur? I don’t want you to regret … me.”

Sometimes Lucius felt like he was a lot of trouble, more than he was worth. This time, Arthur had tears in his eyes and Lucius couldn’t stand to look. “Louey. Never.”

There were several moments of silence, before Lucius spoke. “When did you know you loved me?” The beyond friends and family was implied. They’d always loved each other.

“When I was seven years old and I saw you feeding worms to a bird, getting your hands all dirty. I knew then you were a lot more complicated inside than you ever let on. I’ve been fascinated with you ever since. I ran home and told Daddy I was to marry you someday. He laughed and said, ‘are you now?’ I confirmed I was and he probably thought I was just a little boy playing some little boy game, but he said, as he tucked me into bed, ‘make sure you get plenty of sleep then. You’ll need to grow up big and strong to marry him.’”

Lucius laughed. “He wasn’t wrong.”

“He wasn’t. Having to throw you over my knee as often as is required is a workout.”

Stuff like that still made Lucius blush. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“I’m a brute, but I’m not a liar. I’d never say that.”

Across the way, Gideon and Clinton were walking up to the house, hand-in-hand. “Oi there!” Gid called.

He could almost hear his brother’s fondly exasperated thoughts about Gideon being so loud. He didn’t voice them though, admiring his dragon tamer, totally in love. “Oi!” Arthur called back.

“Everything all right?” Gideon said when they were close, the dragon tamer reading them like a book.

“No. Your lunatic brother is going to go off and join the dragon militia.”

“Is that true, Art?” Gideon was nearly bursting with excitement. _Of course he is._

“Well, I’ll need Father to take me on a hunt, see if I can get that dragon magic spark like Dad has, but you know, after that.”

Gideon, like an excited panda, jumped his brother, pulling him up to pat him on the back and mock-wrestled him into a headlock. Lucius went over to join his brother, so they could watch their crazy Weasley men. “Why do we love them? They’re utterly ridiculous, liking danger so much.”

Clinton smiled. “Yeah, but if they didn’t, they wouldn’t be them.”

Lucius huffed, but couldn’t deny it.

~**~

But Arthur’s reckless idea scored major points with Granddaddy Clinton and with the potential of marrying Arthur on the table, he couldn’t be cross at Arthur anymore.

~**~

A big meeting was called, with Daddy, Uncle Charlie, and Granddaddy Clinton. Grampa Lu and Grampa Sev decided it better to let the three of them handle it, so Grandad wouldn’t feel ganged up on. “And besides,” Grampa Sev pointed out. “Your points are strong and you two are excellent negotiators. We’ll just be too many cooks.”

Of course, Uncle Charlie was thrilled to have another child interested in the family dragon business. Uncle Harry was too, but there was at least some practicality from him, and he would be going on the hunt with them, the one that would make Arthur fit for such a venture at all.

Lucius came to see why Father had felt like cattle though. Uncle Charlie had to make an official ‘bid’ for him. It wasn’t always done this way, but for the _heir_ of a larger and more affluent family like the Malfoy- Eastcastles, it often was. Lucius wasn’t allowed to attend the meeting, and since Arthur was a minor, Granddaddy Clinton didn’t feel it proper for Arthur to be there either like with Gideon and Clint.

Arthur had already taken Lucius away to spank him to calm him down. “It will work, Lu.”

“You don’t know that. What if it doesn’t?” Lucius was never as optimistic as Arthur was.

But then Granddaddy came out the door and called for Arthur, Lucius – who was already a nervous wreck – was barely able to hold it together. Arthur didn’t pay any mind to Granddaddy though and took care of Lucius first. “It will be all right, me love. Take a few deep breaths for me, okay? I will return to you.”

When Arthur looked at Lucius with the intensity like he was now, he had all Lucius’s attention. Arthur pushed the hair that Lucius wanted to run his hands through, back behind his ear for him. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Lucius knew he was being absurd, it wasn’t like he was going off to war, yet. Oh Merlin, there was always the possibility of that too, with Arthur becoming a bowman. Lucius pushed all of that aside and nodded. Without Arthur to hold him up, Lucius paced until Arthur was sent out with Daddy and Uncle Charlie and then Lucius was called in, _by himself._

Arthur’s smiled bolstered him, until he was alone before Granddaddy. “Sit,” he said.

Lucius did, trying to remember everything anyone had ever taught him about being an heir to a fortune.

“Everything about this is unconventional, and as you know I don’t like unconventional, Lucius.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have had someone in mind for you since you were born.”

Lucius’s breath caught, would there be competition?

“But while I’m a stubborn old bugger, I’m not foolish. I didn’t like the man he grew into, sure he has standing and the marriage of the two families would make a grand alliance, but he wasn’t good enough for you.”

Lucius could breathe again.

“The other thing I don’t like, your marriage is supposed to bring a new family in, and it will be the most important one. We are already aligned with Prince-Weasley, with at least two marriages in the future. Were you not the heir, it wouldn’t matter, but you are and Arthur doesn’t bring a lot to the table, _especially_ in this situation with two prior marriage contracts before him, one of them with an heir.”

Lucius had to remind himself that Granddaddy was talking in terms of politics, and not Arthur as a person, but he still balled his fists some.

“But we’ve never had dragon metal in the family before. Gideon has access, but not a whole business devoted solely to manufacturing it. This will make us stand out and strengthen us more than a separate alliance with another family ever would. We’ve also never been aligned with someone who could have pull with a whole army. That is appealing. Plus,” Granddaddy began, his features going soft. “Making sure the heir is protected and well taken care of is at least as important as all the rest. It was different when I was looking for your daddy. I knew he would be the one taking care of someone. For you, you need the right person to look after you and I already knew Arthur would from the chat I just had with him, but then I saw what he did for you before he came in here with me. He didn’t give a hoot about me, just about what you needed. That’s someone fit for my grandson.”

Lucius looked up; his grey eyes wide. “Are you saying yes, Granddaddy?”

“I already have. There are conditions. For starters, he must complete the terms of the contract by his twenty-fifth birthday, but I have no doubt he will. I have enough confidence, I’ve given him leave to court you, as well.”

Lucius decided to forget all about how fucking dangerous his Arthur’s new job would be for a minute and allow himself to be overjoyed. “Thank you, sir. We won’t let you down.”

When Lucius and Granddaddy exited Daddy’s office, Granddaddy shook Arthur’s hand again and Arthur gave him a generous, Weasley smile. When Arthur turned eyes on Lucius, once Granddaddy was gone, they were filled with mirth. “Well?”

“If you want me to tell you, you were right, you’ll be waiting ‘till Merlin’s beard freezes off.”

“You’re never going to let me have any fun, are you?”

“You’ll have plenty of fun getting your head bit off by a dragon.”

Arthur laughed. “Am I still sleeping on the couch for that?”

It was a metaphor only, of course. They didn’t live together and probably wouldn’t awhile. Lucius smiled. “I think I’m too happy to stay cross at you just now, but I’m sure you’ll give me reason soon enough, Weasley.”

Arthur yanked him in hard and surprised him with a kiss to his lips. Lucius pulled away, worried about what Daddy would say, but he should have known Arthur wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. “Uncle Noah and I have already spoken. I know what I’m allowed to do, and what I’m not. Unless you don’t want I should kiss you. In that case I won’t but let me tell you it’s all I can think about.”

Lucius laughed. “But Gid and Clint weren’t allowed right away.”

“Uncle Noah made the rules he did for Clinton, because Clinton is sixteen, you are twenty-two, and my parents have far less rules about this sort of thing.”

“Right, well then, as you were Weasley.”

Arthur didn’t waste any time putting his lips back to where they were and kissed Lucius soundly, making it long and the best second first kiss, Lucius could ask for, really.

~**~

After a giant celebration dinner with both families – which was always organized chaos – everyone insisted they go off alone for a bit. “You sure you don’t need my help to put anyone to bed, Father?” Arthur asked, always wanting to help his family.

“I mean this with love son, get out.”

“All right, all right.”

Arthur took Lucius by the hand, once they were properly outfitted in warm things. It was November now, and cold. They enjoyed comfortable silence as they walked and Lucius couldn’t believe what was finally happening. “It all seemed too easy.”

“I assure you, none of it’s going to be easy.”

“Don’t tell me that, Arthur. I’m already an anxious wreck about it.”

“It’s no more dangerous than dragon taming.”

“No less either.”

Arthur stopped and pulled Lucius to him, tilting his head down to look. “I love you, so dearly my heart. I can’t promise you easy, or safe, or even sane. I can promise you no matter where I am, I will always be thinking about coming home to you.”

Arthur tilted Lucius’s chin at just the right angle and planted a firm kiss on his lips and then he breathed Arthur in as Lucius opened his mouth to let Arthur’s tongue in. They kissed for a long time like that. When Arthur pulled away, he reached into his coat pocket. “Gimme your left hand.”

By this point, Lucius trust in Arthur was unwavering, he held out his left hand. “I had Father make this for me. Told him exactly what I wanted for you when we got a yes. He raced off to make it right after the meeting.”

Arthur slipped a beautiful ring onto his finger. It was thick platinum, but somehow managed to be delicate like Lucius was with the pretty engraved design all the way ‘round, but it seemed to reverberate with inner strength also like Lucius. Such a simple ring, but it felt powerful. Lucius knew it would have been forged in dragon’s fire and made with Uncle Charlie’s dragon magic. “You know, most people ask,” Lucius said, but he was too busy staring at the magnificent ring to put any heart into his jibe.

“There was plenty of asking done today. You’re bought and paid for.”

Lucius glared at him. “I have half a mind to give you your ring back, Weasley.” Lucius didn’t mean that in any amount.

“Merlin that reminds me, our last name is going to be ridiculously long.”

Lily and Abraxas got to pick up to two names, but Lily’d always been annoyed with a hyphenation claiming it too cumbersome and declared they would go with just one. They were both far enough down the line, they didn’t have special conditions for it. They decided on Weasley.

Gideon _had_ to keep Prince-Weasley, but Clinton was not obligated to keep Malfoy-Eastcastle, so they would just be the Prince-Weasleys.

Lucius _had_ to keep both his family names, Arthur didn’t, but being adopted like he was, it meant a lot to him, and Uncle Charlie had known that going in. “It’s a bit much,” Lucius agreed. “But I imagine one will stick and we’ll use the whole thing for legal nonsense.”

“Whatever we are you’ll always be my Printesa,” Arthur said, using the Romanian pronunciation and smoothing Lucius’s hair back.

Lucius blushed, but he liked the nickname. It had somehow become special. Lucius didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he couldn’t help the anxiousness that pooled in his gut. Things felt too good to be true. “Granddad was very firm that this contract is conditional to you doing everything you promised.”

Arthur nodded. “I know it’s hard for you to be optimistic, love. I will make everything happen and more – Weasley promise.”

“I wish there was some way for me to help.”

“You think you’ll be sitting around do you? I don’t think so. I’ll require lots of help. I’ll need you to look after me.”

Suddenly Lucius’s mind was alight with ways he could look after Arthur. Lucius wasn’t going to be a healer, but there were spells he could learn to do for small things. He would see about volunteering in Uncle Harry’s teaching hospital. And maybe he should do more cooking with Grampa Lu…? Oh and he could iron his shirts, and bring him tea after a long day’s work. He could massage tinctures of arnica Grampa Sev had showed him how to make into his sore muscles.

 _Merlin, do I want to be a House Husband? Is that what I’ve always wanted?_ No, couldn’t be, but Lucius was pretty sure the answer to that was yes. After all, what was wrong with that? Nothing. Not everyone had to do something and that was okay. He would help with the business and when he wasn’t, he would make sure there was dinner on the table for Arthur. That filled Lucius with joy like no other.

Suddenly having children didn’t seem so daunting and he could picture a child on his hip while he stirred pasta sauce he was making for his husband and family. Dare he say it, the future seemed bright and Lucius reached out to touch the sunny optimism Arthur always brought into his life. Lucius didn’t say this though, he wasn’t good at saying all the things he felt, because sometimes his feelings were just too big. They overwhelmed him, and it was times like these he was grateful his Arthur could read him like a book. “I can help. And I will be more optimistic. At least I will try.”

“I’m not telling you to be anyone but you. Your love is appreciated though.”

Lucius isn’t sure he’s ever said 'I love you' to Arthur. Maybe? Lucius tried to say it in actions, because words about such things seemed too hard. Merlin was he glad Arthur could feel such things. “I want to be. You inspire me to try new things and,” Lucius looked down, but then forced himself to meet Arthur’s eyes, admiring for a moment the way the moon shined on them giving them an ethereal glow. “My heart…” he balled his fists and tears ran down his eyes.

“Awww Louey, I know babes. I know.”

Somehow, Arthur did. Lucius could tell he did, but how could someone receive such a message without words. “How?”

“In a million ways. You always bring me tea when I study and it’s made exactly how I like it and we all know how particular we are about tea.”

Lucius did, he did do that.

“When we were kids, and I wasn’t quite as mature, you let me boss you around to playing what I wanted even though it was stuff so not your thing.”

Lucius made note to remind Arthur later that he was still a bossy so-and-so, but he wanted to hear more things.

“When you curl up to me, all the tension you normally have winding you up is gone. Animals, and people only get that relaxed when they trust; trust is love in a way. You also know how much I love Grampa Lu’s banana bread and you always give me your share claiming you don’t want it, but I know the truth.”

Lucius’s cheek flushed again. Arthur was right. Grampa Lu would bake a large batch, but with so many people, there was only enough for one slice each, until he’d make the next.

“I only eat it at all because it makes you so happy to do that and I’d never turn away even a slice of your love.”

Lucius looked to his hands. “What else?”

“You make sure I remember my scarf, even though you somehow manage to forget yours. Oh and you bookmark pages for me in the books you’ve lent me you think I’ll like. You always make sure I’m the one to get the hammock, because you know how much I like to sway with the sun on my face, and the fresh air drifting by me.” Arthur continued to list a million and one little things Lucius did for him over the years and Lucius felt better about all of it, he wanted Arthur to know what he found too hard to say with words. But words were only one form of communication. “And most important Lucius, I can just feel it. It’s not something I’ll ever doubt. So say it or don’t, I get the message from you in so many ways, often enough.”

“Good.” That took a load off and Lucius could relax again. He really wanted Arthur to know. “I want to get you a ring too. I don’t want there to be any doubt you’re a taken man.”

“All right my possessive little flower, I will wear your ring.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“I know.” He winked. “I’m going to get a tattoo anyway.”

“Really? What will it say?”

“Well It’s two really. I want it to be like my other family one, I’ll add Malfoy-Eastcastle, down the other side of my neck, and then I’ll have a large, calligraphic ‘L’ put on the back of my neck at the nape.”

“That’s beautiful, Arthur.”

“Will that be enough markings for you?”

“For now,” Lucius said.

Arthur grabbed his hand again and they walked some more. “Father’s going to take me on a hunt sooner rather than later. Gid’s coming too now, which will make things a lot safer for me, but maybe not for you.”

Lucius frowned. “Why not for me?”

“Because Clinton’s going to be pissed. He just got Gid back.”

“Gid returned months ago.”

“I know, but it always feels like not long ago. You’ll soon find out.”

Right. Because Arthur was going to be away a lot. Suddenly, Lucius was consumed with how hard things were going to be. “We have a hard road ahead of us,” Lucius thought out loud.

“We do. The first years will be the hardest, because I’ll be away a lot. You can go over and keep my daddy company, he’ll be missing me too.”

Uncle Harry loved all his children, dearly, but Uncle Harry and Arthur were close, like Gideon and Uncle Charlie were. “I was thinking, maybe he’d teach me a few spells, so I could, you know, look after you…?”

“Aww, how you love me darling. He’d be delighted.”

“I’ll also use the time to learn Grampa Lu’s banana bread recipe.”

“I am one lucky man,” Arthur said.

Lucius resolved to bake him so much banana bread, Arthur’d turn into banana bread. “I think I’m even luckier.”

When they got to the rock, ‘Ocean Rock’ the one from their youth, Arthur guided them down, so they were lying on it looking up at the starts. “Did Daddy say when we’d be allowed to um, have a sleepover?” Lucius asked. He wanted to fall asleep in Arthur’s arms.

“You in a hurry to be spanked and put to bed, babes?”

“ _Arthur!_ ”

“Don’t Arthur me, you know that’s in your future.”

“Maybe I’m turning over a new leaf.”

“And I’m Merlin himself. Besides, that one might have to be a household given with how wound up you get.”

Arthur pulled him over until Lucius was laid upon his chest. Lucius pouted. “I don’t want to sleep with you anymore.” But he still did and now he was thinking about what it might feel like to be spanked and put to bed.

When it got close to Lucius’s curfew, Arthur announced it was time to take him home. “I’ve changed my mind. Spank me all you want, so long as you don’t go. I’m afraid I’ll wake up tomorrow and find out it was all a dream.”

“Just remember you said, spank you all I want.” Arthur winked. “When you wake up in the morning, look at your hand.”

Arthur kissed him and then Lucius had to make himself head inside. When he did, Papa was there with baby Marshall. “How did you steal him away from, Father?” Lucius asked.

Everyone noticed Father never let go the baby. The suspicion was, this one looked a lot like Papa. Papa was someone Father felt he needed to look after and so there was a different sort of bond between them than the one each of them had with Daddy. Some of that seemed to have spilled over to Marshall. “Daddy decided they needed some time together. Come sit, tell me about your new boyfriend,” Papa asked like he hadn’t known Arthur for most of Arthur's life.

Lucius was happy to gush though. He told Papa all about their walk and some of the things they talked about, he showed Papa the ring. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, Papa.”

“I can see that. I’m so happy you’re happy.”

Papa was a beautiful man. He’d grown his hair out some, and some facial hair above his upper lip and around his jaw. He was mostly soft, but he could be a bit of a mother hen. Lucius recalls long after school study sessions, getting his homework done before he was allowed to go play on Papa’s orders.

“If we had gone to Hogwarts, we wouldn’t have someone watching over us to do our homework,” Scorpius had said. Lucius was in third year at the time and Scorpius in first.

“You also wouldn’t have nice after school muffins and pumpkin juice,” Papa pointed out. Scorpius was the most like Father and Papa knew how to deal with him.

“I would pay someone in the kitchen to bring me all that,” Scorp huffed.

“Merlin, Scorpius,” Papa said.

“Well, it’s true.”

“It’s not true,” Lucius interjected. “Daddy would come straight to school and tan your hide for that.”

“You’re such a fecking Daddy’s boy, Lu.”

“All right, that’s it. To the corner with you, young man.” Papa also wasn’t a fan of calling your brother names.

“Well he is,” Scorpius said, as he stormed off to the corner.

Most of them had Papa’s softness in them at times, but not Scorpius. Scorpius was more like their father and truth be told, Lucius had the same arrogant streak their father had too, the one that lived in Scorp but Lucius was a Daddy’s boy and tended to at least try to stop himself going too far. Lucius wasn’t sure Scorpius knew what too far meant.

Lucius chatted with Papa some more, until the world’s prettiest three and a half-year-old came barreling at him, crying the saddest tears he was sure to see. “What’s the matter, love?”

“I looked and looked for you and then Grampa Sev said you’re getting married.”

“Ah, sweetheart. Why does that upset you?”

“I want to marry you.” She gripped onto him, burying her head into his neck.

“She’s exhausted,” Papa said.

“Is it time for bed, sweetheart?” Lucius asked her.

“I’m gonna sleep with you.”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “All right then.”

“Thank you, Lucius,” Papa said.

Lucius got them ready for bed. “When will we get married?” he asked her.

“Tomorrow. I want a pretty dress.”

Wendy had lots of pretty dresses. “We’ll get you one. What about for your crown?”

“Fairy princess.”

Lucius nodded. “Fairy princess it is.”

She was tired and as she was drifting off to sleep cuddled up to him, Lucius couldn’t help the happiness that bubbled over when he thought about what Arthur would do when he discovered his competition. Arthur loved children; he’d find it adorable. Lucius looked at his ring again to remind himself none of it was a dream, it had all happened.

When Lucius did wake up the next morning, Wendy was sprawled out, her long blonde hair splayed around her body, breathing softly. The sun shone into his room, even though he knew it would be cold November morning outside. He looked at his hand.

The ring was there and Lucius sighed relief. _Not a dream. My amazing reality._

His little sister’s eye’s popped open and she reached for him. He scooped her up. “Good morning Wendy Darling. Let’s get you breakfast, shall we?”

It was Sunday, so there was no school for him. Everyone was home this morning, and they’d inherited a Weasley, or two. The red-haired Weasley twins were sitting at the table with Archie, eating toast with marmalade. Lucius set Wendy on the bench seat between the twins. “Oh, her pretty hair!” Grace squealed.

“C’we brush it and make it fancy, Lu?” Claire asked.

He probably shouldn’t allow them to do things like that at the breakfast table, Father wouldn’t approve, but he was in too good a mood to care. “All right, but no dye.”

They’d made Wendy’s hair pink and purple and blue once. Wendy loved it, but all of his parents were horrified.

"Where'd Grampa Sev, go?" Lucius asked. They were all capable of making toast themselves, but they looked too organized. He was pretty sure Grampa Sev had stayed the night at theirs.

"Over at the other," Archie said. "Something about something to do with Arthur and training."

Scorpius was scowling at a muffin with his arms crossed, reminding him of their father. “What’s with you?” Lucius asked him.

“Can you believe Daddy wouldn’t allow me to go to America with Granddaddy Clinton?”

Yes, Lucius could. Scorpius was not to be trusted, always up to something. “You have school, what would be the point?”

“Oh yes school. You sound just like he did. I should have known not to ask his special boy.”

“I’m going to string you up by your ears in a minute.”

Scorpius answered that with a glare. Thankfully Papa came in with Viktor and Clinton was soon to follow. They were better at balancing Scorp out than Lucius was. Scorpius was sensible for the most part, like with how he always advised Lucius against his smoking habit – he didn’t think that was very clever – but he did believe himself smarter than everyone else and could get onto ideas he couldn’t let go of.

Clinton eyed him up. “I’m on it,” he said quietly to Lucius as he walked by and over to Scorpius.

“You want to help me make some real breakfast for this lot?” Papa said to Lucius.

“Yes, sir.”

“Why does this look like a Weasley kitchen?” Father said when he strode in, immaculately dressed. By this point, Claire and Grace, who had somehow got hold of flowers were braiding them into Wendy’s hair. Leith was fiddling with something called a ‘Rubix Cube’ he had got from Grampa Arthur, Braxas was attempting to set the table, but Archie kept playing with all the plates and cutlery Braxas set down. Viktor was racing around pretending he was a flying broom, or something.

Father had baby Marshall, and Daddy was just behind him. Everyone looked up, but his parents looked to Lucius for an explanation even though Papa was right beside him. Lucius would normally be scrambling for some kind of logical explanation, but there wasn't one, so Lucius shrugged instead.

Daddy swooped in and grabbed up the ‘flying’ child and called everyone to order.

Lucius took Wendy with him after breakfast, dressed in one of her prettiest dresses, to head over to the other, where Arthur was in the backyard with Grampa Sev practicing _legilimens_ spells. He quietly sat on the grass with his sister and they watched Arthur get his arse kicked by Grampa Severus. When he was dismissed, Arthur was sweaty and panting. “Wow,” Wendy said looking up at him.

“Well who’s this now, Lu?” Arthur asked. Of course he knew her though.

She giggled. “I’m getting married today,” she told him.

“Are ya now? To whom?”

“To Lu-Lu.”

“Wow, didn’t see that one coming. All right then. How may I serve the lady?”

Arthur showered and when he was ready, it was decided he would be their officiant. Lucius walked with Wendy down the ‘isle’, but at the last moment, Septimus who was walking by saw the whole thing and was pissed. “Hey! I’m marrying you,” he shouted.

“Fine, I’ll marry you instead but you’re carrying these,” she said handing him the bouquet the two older boys had picked for her.

Septimus was still pissed, but they left together into the house, Septimus carrying her flowers, another of her faithful servants. “Well, looks like you’re available again,” Arthur said.

“It would seem.”

“Good, I’ve been dying to spank you since I laid eyes upon you when you got here. Then we’ll go share a chocolate malt at the Wizard Malt Shoppe.”

“Spank me!” Lucius was outraged. “I haven’t done anything.”

“Sure, you have. You almost married someone else.” Lucius rolled his eyes but let himself be tugged wherever Arthur would lead. “Besides, Grampa Sev totally kicked my arse. I could use some cheering up.”

“And spanking my arse is the way to do it?”

“Naturally.”

Lucius couldn’t help the simple joy he got from watching Arthur light up at the prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock is going to pop off to write in some other stories now. I will come back to write more time stamps here as my muse, muses!


End file.
